Dearest Ferret
by Kaien Brief
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione have to share the Head dorms after the war? And what does Trelawney have to do with all of this? Please read Trelawney's Prophecy: The Dragon and The Traveler as a prologue
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a multi-chapter story that goes with my one-shot ****Trelawney's Prophecy: The Dragon and The Traveler, ****it is not necessary to read before this but I do suggest reading it, kind of like a prologue. I have two other stories to finish and I promised myself that I would finish at least one before starting this but… I don't want to wait. This is dedicated to my own pet ferret, Nibbles, rest in peace little buddy.**

**This story will be narrated in an Omni-present voice but will focus on Hermione, Draco, and Trelawney's points of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter now please enjoy one of the many random stories her work has inspired.**

_The Dragon and the Traveler_

_Enemies in youth_

_Will become Lovers in Time_

_Kept apart by War_

_Peace will see their Lives become Intertwined_

XXXDMHGXXX

"I don't know what he could have been thinking!" exclaimed a shocked Professor Vector. All the Hogwarts staff members at the meeting nodded in agreement except for Trelawney but the divination teacher had always been a bit off.

Headmistress McGonagall agreed with her staff of course but had to defend her predecessor's decision. "Dumbledore left many requests behind and while they do not always make sense or even start well they all end up for the better," the older witch explained, obviously referencing Snape's short stint as headmaster. "He believed that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy should be our Head Girl and Boy this year when the students returned to repeat their year and, despite my better judgment, the numbers agree."

Professor Flitwick sat up a little taller in his seat. "But Minerva! They were always at each other's throats even when they tried to avoid one another and now we want them to share the Head dorms, it will be utter madness. Not to mention the trauma and bad memories that they associate with one another."

Trelawney listened to the staff complain with an odd smile upon her face temporarily replacing her usual worried and frantic expression. "Ah, but this will be a good thing."

Suddenly every person in attendance was looking at the seer; she hardly ever attended meetings much less spoke at them. McGonagall looked at her questioningly, "How so?"

Trelawney knew they would not believe her prophecy and decided just this once to keep it to herself, most of it anyway. Hogwarts was a rumor mill and she didn't want anything to interfere with her prediction. "The two will learn to get along, oh they will fight at first but they will learn and even become quite close. I realize not all of you believe in my subject but this one does have Dumbledore's blessing," she informed them with a knowing smile.

McGonagall sighed, conceding. "I hope for their sakes that you are right, Sybill."

XXXDMHGXXX

It was the middle of summer and Hermione was enjoying the bright sunny day in the Weasley backyard reading a muggle novel. At Hogwarts and during the war she didn't have much time for novels, especially muggle ones. She was completely engrossed in her story, ignoring the game of Quidditch going on above her head, when an owl came and landed next to her. She turned to find she recognized the owl as one she often saw at Hogwarts. He held out his leg on which a note was attached.

"I wonder what it is?" brunette witch wondered when she grabbed the note. The first part of the letter was not surprising—she had been selected as Head Girl before running off last year—but it excited her nonetheless. The second half not so much…

"I have to live with who?"

XXXDMHGXXX

Draco Malfoy sat in the dining room with his family. While many things had changed here—for example there was no discussion concerning mudbloods or dark lords—the atmosphere was still very much the same. Cold, unhappy, and very formal despite the lack of company. Only the sounds of clanking silverware could be heard throughout the meal, making the flap of owl wings sound much louder.

The Hogwarts owl gave a house elf a note that was immediately handed to Draco. He read it and the news of becoming Head Boy filled him with pride but the additional information deflated him. The blonde mumbled under his breath, "Well this will be interesting."

**Constructive Criticism=Better Story _ Reviews=Faster Updates _ Flames=My opinion of you dropping and roasting of marshmellows**

**Chapters will become longer over time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Draco Malfoy :( I do own Ruby Affolter in fact she is named after a relative of mine, just random little fact.**

Draco sat on the Hogwarts train listening to Blaise Zabini describe his trip to Italy with his mother and the new husband she picked up while there. The trip sounded nice but his attention was taken when he heard laughter coming from a compartment just a few doors down. It was unmistakably the Golden Trio and friends.

This, of course, reminded Draco that sometime before the train stopped he'd have a prefects meeting and another meeting with McGonagall and Hermione Granger at school. They would discuss how a Head must conduct him/herself in front of the other students, how to put aside house prejudices while living together, and considering their past they would also be reminded that killing each other was a bad thing.

"Hey buddy, you in there?" Blaise asked for probably the fifth time while waving a hand in Draco's face. Draco blinked and mumbled a yes in reply. "Good you were spacing out for a second. This wouldn't be about…" He looked around to make sure no one would hear and quieted his voice, "your crush on Hermione would it?"

Draco groaned, "Please don't remind me, I already have to live with her." Even though they were all alone in a basically soundproof compartment neither wanted to take any chances that someone would hear. In fourth year the two friends stole some strong eggnog while at the Zabini house over the holidays and ended telling each other that they both had crushes on muggle-borns. Draco on Hermione, obviously, and Blaise on an older girl named Ruby Affolter. Blaise grew out of the crush quickly but Draco never did.

"Well maybe this is a good thing? You could make up for all the crap you've put her through."

"I don't think a year could fix that, I don't think I could ever fix that. And even if she forgave me somehow it's not like she'd ever give me a chance."

Blaise shook his head, "What happened to all your self confidence? You're freaking Draco Malfoy for Salazar's sake, turn on the Malfoy charm and act like a gentleman I know you can."

Draco chuckled, "Thanks Blaise but I'm sure she'd die of a heart attack."

"Okay seriously she may never go out with you especially if the rumors about her and Weasel are true, but at least she won't hate you anymore."

"I guess, now what were you saying about Muggle Rome?"

XXXDMHGXXX

Hermione sat in the crowded compartment with her friends as stories of summer days were shared. How she wished she could join in but she couldn't. Too many things were on Hermione's mind. First off her romance with Ron fell flat and she wasn't even sure he knew it yet. Second she had Head Girl duties to worry about. And third she had to live with Draco Malfoy.

The prefect meeting she had returned from just minutes ago was rather uneventful aside from the whispers pertaining to herself and Draco working together. Everyone was in shock at the choice. The past animosity between the two was well known. Hermione ignored the whispers but what troubled her was how Draco refused to look at her. Like he was ashamed! Of course it would only make sense that the pure-blooded heir would be embarrassed to share living quarters with such a lowly muggle-born.

The train came to a stop and Hermione bade her friends good bye before she left to attend to the first years.

XXXDMHGXXX

After the Sorting ceremony Draco and Hermione were pulled away by none other than Professor Trelawney herself to go to McGonagall's office for their meeting.

The three sat in the Headmistress' office as they waited for her to sneak away from the festivities. Draco looked ashamed and nervous, Hermione looked irritated and determined, Trelawney looked amused. These two intelligent, influential, stubborn teens had much more in common than they would ever admit. Such a pity that they should be so strongly swayed by foolish prejudices not only against Hermione as a muggle-born but also against Draco as a Malfoy.

Finally the Headmistress arrived and took her seat. "Good day and welcome back to Hogwarts. Now before we move on to official business I'm sure you are wondering why you were chosen." Both students indicated they did. "Well aside from the fact that both of you are excellent students and natural leaders of your houses this has actually been planned for years now. The late Professor Dumbledore believed this would be a good idea and after review we agree."

"But why?" Hermione blurted out, clearly upset with the decision. Draco just listened, a bit miffed by his new partner's response.

Minerva gave them one of the reasons she came up with to convince the more stubborn teachers. "Well most importantly you are the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess. Showing the school you can work together will promote house unity which we so desperately need now after the war."

Hermione nodded as if to say that the reason was acceptable before they moved on to other things. A half hour later the Headmistress sent the two off to their new rooms. They walked to the Head Dorms in silence and Draco believed he would receive the silent treatment for who knows how long until they reached their new common room.

"Now look here Malfoy, you may have everyone else fooled but I'm not entirely convinced. This wouldn't be the first time your family has lied their way into society's good graces. One foot out of line-"

"I am sorry, Hermione." The Gryffindor paused as she heard him use her first name which was as shocking as hearing him say sorry genuinely. "I am sorry for everything I put you through. I wish I could say I didn't know any better but it is no excuse. I should have. Now I must say good night as I am rather tired." First night sharing dorms and Hermione was speechless, she could only hope for more incidents like this even if they were most likely false.

**So be honest, how was it? And thanks xxxSLxxx sorry I didn't update very quickly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco nor the wonderful world he lives in**

The first week of classes went by like any other the only difference was where Hermione and Draco slept. Everyone expected the Head dorms to be filled with yelling whenever both residents were occupying them. Therefore it surprised everyone that the explosive had yet to be set off.

While Hermione still doubted the sincerity of her dorm mate's apology she did acknowledge that his behavior had improved. He did not antagonize her or purposely irritate her and he never dared mutter that disgusting 'm' word. But this may have been because he completely ignored her. Unless they were discussing something to their headship he did not speak to her. This irritated her greatly but she preferred it to his tormenting ways from the past seven years.

When she wasn't in class, doing rounds, or in the library the brunette Head Girl spent much of her time in the Gryffindor common room. By the end of the week it was just too awkward. She had officially broke it off with Ron thus igniting his temper and contempt and Harry and Ginny only had eyes for each other. Hermione was beyond thrilled the two were engaged but it made her feel like a third wheel. At the moment the only close friends she had were Neville and Luna.

The later was currently in her Care of Magical Creatures class, no doubt trying to prove the existence of some impossible creature, so Hermione was about to meet up with the former. Neville had expressed his interest in going into a career field involving Herbology Professor Sprouts made him her apprentice of sorts. While he showed up on the class roster his role in the class was closer to that of a student teacher. They had a project coming up later in the year involving growing muggle plants in such a way as they could develop magical properties, for example growing a _perfect_ rose for an amortentia potion. Neville was in charge of growing some examples so the class could see where they should be at different stages during their project. The students would have three different plants to choose from and potting them would take some time so he asked Hermione and a friend of his from Hufflepuff to assist him.

She arrived at the green house just a few minutes before she should have and waited for Neville to come and unlock it. Sure she could magically unlock it herself but she didn't feel the need to.

She didn't have to wait very long when Neville arrived with a boy Hermione vaguely recognized. He was Neville's height and lean with shaggy, sandy blonde hair, a deep tan, and dark eyes.

"Hey, Hermione hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. This is Dante Amer by the way, top Hufflepuff Herbology student, he's the one I said would be helping us today," Neville said to her as he unlocked the green house.

The newly introduced boy greeted Hermione with a handsome smile, "It is very nice to finally meet you Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled back, "The same to you, you can call me Hermione if you'd like."

"Only if you call me Dante," he said as his smile brightened. At this point Neville had opened the door and let them in.

"Okay so we are planted roses, lilies, and clovers," Neville explained going into what Hermione called 'teacher' mode, it was almost a sure bet he'd succeed Sprouts when she retired. "We want the roses to become 'perfect', the lilies' nectar to hold the essence of 'hope', and 'lucky' four leaf clovers." Neville then began to instruct Hermione what spells she needed to cast on the lily buds to begin the process of producing 'hope' even though she already knew them and gave Dante the bag of soil needed to grow the clovers.

By the time Hermione got around to actually planting her buds the three of them were having a conversation about their childhoods. Neville complained about how strict his grandmother was, Hermione spoke of the ban on sugary treats by her dentist parents, and Dante recalled some wacky high jinks at his parents' bakery in Ackerly.

"A lot of the food was normal but sometimes Dad got creative," he said with a smile, "once he put some sort of potion into the batter for these little girl's princess cupcakes that made their tongues glitter after they ate it. The girls were thrilled, the parents not so much after a couple weeks."

After they stopped laughing Hermione remarked his father must have been very talented with potions. "As much as he could be, never received any magical schooling."

Normally that would mean he was muggle-born but then why would they have a semi-magical bakery in a well known wizarding village? "Why not?"

Dante looked down at the messy floor, "Both of my parents are squibs." Well that caught Hermione off guard.

"Well that's interesting; I didn't know squibs could do any magic."

The blonde looked back up, "Not all potions need outside magic, the ingredients take care of it themselves."

Neville looked at the time and announced that charms would be staring soon for the Gryffindors and the trio cleaned their mess before leaving.

xxDMHGxx

The first week of school was very tiring for Draco. Besides all his coursework and Head Boy duties he still didn't know what he should do concerning Hermione. He didn't want to ignore her he just didn't know what to say, didn't want to give anything away. If Hermione found out about his crush she'd rip him a new one. He could already hear her furious lecture about lies and how to treat a girl. She would dig up every bad thing he ever said or did to her. She would utterly and completely reject him.

Draco reluctantly made his way to Divinations, one of his least favorite classes. While his family followed Voldemort the Dark Lord insisted that Draco take the class all the way through N.E.W.T.S. in hopes of having his own personal seer. Occasionally the blonde Slytherin would see something but nothing of importance to his former master.

After the final battle the Draco distanced himself from his former master as much as he could but decided to take Divination his final year just so that all his effort in the subject did not go to waste.

They were going into the finer details of crystal balls at the moment and everyone present could see at least the outline of something. The first day, Draco received the clearest picture in the class, two people dancing. At least he thought they were dancing. The figures spun around in a circle, one significantly smaller than the other. But no matter how hard he concentrated he could find no clues as to how this was significant in his life.

Trelawney hovered over Pavarti—the class was small enough to have students from all houses—helping her determine whether she was seeing birds or shooting stars. The older witch raised her head to see Draco staring at his crystal ball intensely as he had all week. She asked him what he saw the first day and he replied "I see tow people spinning, whoop de doo." The seer guessed this may have to do with her prophecy and left him to his gazing. She normally did not stay stuck on one prophecy for so long but this one intrigued her. Perhaps this is what women meant when they said romance novels were addicting. Just like how the female staff and students read those novels with great interest, Trelawney was hooked on this prophecy.

She left Parvati to her ponderings and walked over to Draco. "What have you seen, Mr Malfoy?"

"Same two figures as before," he said disappointed that he wasn't seeing anything interesting.

"Persistent that means it is important. Yes this is very good. Any changes?" her voice was very dramatic, trying to hide her eager interest.

"They are spinning," he replied.

"Hmmm, keep looking. I'm sure you'll find something of great interest."

**AN: I don't see any reason why a squib can't brew potions as long as there is no 'foolish wand waving'**

**So I don't want to sound like a review hog but I'm disappointed with the lack of them. I'm not looking for praise or anything but just a little commentary please. Maybe some advice, I know what I want to do with this story but if you guys have any ideas I'm all ears. They motivate me to keep going and without them updates will be less frequent.**

**On the other hand I'm pleasantly surprised with all the alerts**

**Virtual cookie to anyone who finds out the significance of the name 'Amer' but I warn you it may give away something later on**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Michelle and PheonixAshr4 for the reviews. Sorry this story is taking me longer than any of the others, I'm trying to create a more complicated, detailed plot which takes more time to plan, and hopefully it is worth it**

**Disclaimer: nothing here is mine except Dante Amer but I don't think anyone will sue me for him**

Each bedroom in the Head Dorms was decorated for the resident's house the common room was a compromise. A comforting yet sophisticated combination of greens and golds. Green was definitely the main color with merely gold accents but the white furniture, lighter colored wood floors, and lighting prevented the room from looking too Slytherin. Draco missed the dim lighting and overall feel of the dungeons but he could deal with it.

Draco was lounging on a comfortable white couch reading a large Divination text book; he was doing a little extra studying in hopes of finding something to help him with the two dancing people in the Crystal ball. While it was never his favorite class he could not deny the thrill he got whenever he received the smallest whiff of a real vision. He hoped he could solve this soon and when he did it better be good, he had never had to put so much effort into a prophecy before.

Draco closed the book halfway down what had looked like a promising passage. He could already tell that none of the information he wanted would be there.

"Useless book," he muttered as he tossed the text aside.

"Useless subject," another more feminine voice commented. The blonde Slytherin looked up to see Hermione walking in with an Arithmancy book in her arms along with some papers. "We need to fill these out before the next prefect meeting," the Gryffindor explained in a business like tone as she handed the Head Boy half of the stack.

Draco groaned as he began filling out the forms that in his opinion seemed really unnecessary. When he knew Hermione was caught up in her work he decided to sneak a peek at her. She had grown into a very attractive young woman with curly honey brown hair reaching the middle of her back that had tamed considerably since first year, soft brown eyes which were now squinting at some fine print, and a girl-next-door face that was twisted into a look of concentration as she thought about her answer. Her brown eyes though also carried something else, something that no one their age should have. They had seen and experienced pain and suffering, had suffered great loses. Her otherwise perfect skin was littered with little battle scars that bore witness to her trials and tribulations. Then of course there was her most obvious scar, hidden underneath her oxford sleeve, the scar his Aunt Bella gave her.

Draco winced as he remembered her screams of agony; he had been there when it happened. He had stood there with his father and had done nothing. Just another reason to hate him. It must be torture for her to live in the same dorms as he after everything he did and allowed to happen to her. Draco suddenly heard Blaise's voice in the back of his mind to turn on the charm to make up for what he'd done. He knew it would not be that simple but maybe he could have a conversation with not concerning prefect duties.

"Granger," she looked up at him in response, "I've been wondering what's the difference between Divination and Arithmancy, they both predict the future but you loathe one and embrace the other?"

Hermione looked surprised, "Do my ears mistake me? Is Draco Malfoy trying to have a civil conversation with a Gryffindor?"

Draco's expression soured a little. "Yes I am, now this is the part where you answer my question," he said cheekily.

"Hmph well I think the difference should be obvious. Arithmancy is solid, numbers are stable and never changing, you _know_ what it all means when you're done with the equation. Divination, on the other hand, is nothing but a bunch of wooly guesswork. The whole time you're grasping straws as you try to find a picture in your tea leaves or whatever it is you are using. People say Arithmancy is harder but anything that is worth it will take a little work."

Draco thought about this for a moment as Hermione went back to her work, maybe he should go to Professor Vector to help with his little project if he didn't solve it on his own soon. Maybe he could even ask Hermione for help? Nah, she'd think he lost his mind not to mention he was too stubborn for that.

Draco could never ask her for help on school work or anything really but he did still want to talk to her. Unfortunately anything straying too far from school would probably be seen as suspicious. True Hermione did not jump to conclusions like the rest of the Golden Trio but she made it clear on their first day that she did not trust him. So Draco tried to think of something school related that could be interesting.

He was drawing a blank when he saw some dirt on Hermione's leg, then he noticed that there was some stuck under her finger nails. "Uh Hermione you have some dirt on you," he pointed out.

Hermione looked at her leg and mumbled to herself something about the green house. "We didn't have Herbology today, what were you doing in the green house?"

"Why do you need to know?" Hermione asked snappily, her eyes wary.

The blonde put his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just curious. Honestly, Hermione, we live together shouldn't we be able to talk to each other?" he reasoned.

"Oh? Well why didn't you want to talk before?"

The Slytherin tried coming up with a reasonably excuse for that. "Well you were quite pissed with the situation and I know better than to talk to you while you are pissed. I wouldn't want your right hook to ruin my beautiful face."

Hermione cracked a small smile as she remembered the third year incident, "You are so full of yourself."

"Yes but with good reason," Draco countered reminding Hermione of his late cousin, Sirius. At that moment, Hermione realized she was having an actual, casual conversation with Draco freaking Malfoy.

She shook her head at the thought and finally answered his earlier question. "I was helping Neville and Dante Amer with some plants."

Draco knew he heard that name before, "Amer… Amer, wasn't that squibling?" The question was clearly meant for him, not at all supposed to reach Hermione's ears but it did.

"What did you call him?" Hermione's temper was beginning to simmer, they went that nice conversation.

"Squibling?" he said it innocently and then realized what he said. "Wait, no, I didn't mean to call him that," Draco knew he would get an earful for insulting Amer's parentage, "I was just trying to remember who he was."

Hermione, of course, did not think this was an acceptable excuse and proceeded to tell him so.

xxDMHGxx

Trelawney was in her classroom lighting incense when she had a strange urge to check her crystal ball. She went to her desk and peered inside to see two figures similar to Draco's. But these figures did not spin. They were clearer than Draco's and appeared to be having a row.

The professor laughed as she watched them. Of course they were fighting, they would have the definition of what Lavender and Parvati would call a 'love/hate' relationship.

**AN: Okay so not my best work, please leave a review anyway**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you living4today for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm six years younger than the handsome Tom Felton, he was eleven when filming began on the first movie, years after the first book came out. Do the math my dears, a three year old could not have written The Sorcerer's Stone. PS as you will see in this chapter in my version Snape lives, I've never written him before so I hope I do well with him.**

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but a cloudy vision in a crystal ball just isn't enough information to transfer over to Arithmancy. You will have to figure it out on your own." Professor Vector effectively dismissed the Slytherin prince who had come asking for help.

"Thank you for your time, Professor Vector," Draco said disappointed that he could not find out anything more about the vision that was plaguing his thoughts. He had found out that the Arithmancy professor had a break at the same time as his off period before Advanced Potions and thought it a perfect opportunity to get some help. Unfortunately it was a wasted effort and he walked to the dungeons with the same questions as before. He walked to potions slowly so as not to be too early as he pushed the questions from his mind and replaced them with thoughts of his next class.

Draco had always enjoyed potions not only because of the teacher but for the subject as well. He had a natural talent for it and he had grown up around it. His family's fortune came from Malfoy Apothecary and his godfather was the potions master. Many of the students from other houses assumed Draco did so well in the subject because of Snape's bias. But while Slughorn taught that one year Draco continued to be the top in the class thus shutting the majority of them up, the only exceptions being Potter who cheated that one year and of course _her_.

The dungeons were cold and dank as they always were even in the summer, if anything the heat outside just made the humidity worse. Many of the students wondered at the lack of climate control in the magical since even muggles had machines for that. Of course no one had ever bothered to ask; they all just assumed that maybe none of the staff were capable of keeping up with such a large charm so students resorted to personal climate charms, if they could figure them out.

There were a few more minutes before class and only a couple of students had arrived so far while the others lingered in the halls. The advanced class was small due to the difficulty of the subject and the difficult potions master and so, like Divination, had students from all four houses in one class. Draco leaned against the wall to wait for Snape to arrive, he was occasionally late since he had taken to teaching the more advanced DADA classes while the less advanced were taught by a former Auror named Savage.

About three feet away he heard someone turning the pages of a text book and turned to see Hermione reading her History of Magic text before class started. After their fight Friday night concerning squibl—Amer Hermione stomped back into her room muttering something about how he'd never change. Well what did she want? For him to turn into her knight in shining armor? Not that easy after what he had lived through, plus it sounded like a very Gryffindor thing to be called. But at least she didn't seem to be angry at him now; no she was just ignoring him as she usually did. Draco refrained from trying to make anymore conversation with her over the weekend and instead focused on his studies and Quidditch practice. It was his last year as the Slytherin seeker and he wanted to beat Potter before graduation. The blonde hated to admit his rival's skill but he took it very seriously as he pushed himself to the limit at practice on Saturday. Unfortunately this lead to him not focusing on Goyle's stray bludger and he was knocked off his broom. The fall wasn't very high but he did get some nasty looking bruises which were slowly fading away with the help of some bruise healing potion.

As just about all of the students arrived at the classroom door, Snape came down with his signature cape billowing behind him. Many had assumed that the double agent had been killed by Nagini and he very nearly was but somehow he held on long enough to be saved with only a deep scar on his neck left behind.

The students filed in silently after Snape and sat in their usual seats. "Everyone take out and turn in your two foot essay on Superior Red and its uses in potions." As everyone did just that—Draco and Hermione's essays longer due to Hermione being Hermione and Draco being the heir of the company that created the product—Blaise walked in late as usual. He quickly sat down by his blonde friend and took out two pieces of parchment. The first was his essay and the second was blank. Snape flicked his wand to retrieve the essays and Blaise began writing a note to Draco.

Blaise passed the note slyly and casually lounged in his seat as always. _"So any progress with Granger?"_

Snape began to address the class, "Today we shall brew the…" Draco already knew the day's assignments and wrote back to Blaise. _"No, I tried talking to her and somehow got into a fight."_

"_Somehow?"_

"_Well I called that one Hufflepuff 'squibling' and she got pissy."_

"_Well no duh. Wait why were you talking about him?"_

"_She was helping Longbottom with a project and he was there."_

"_Dude, tread lightly with that sort of stuff. She still pissed?"_

"_No, she went back to ignoring me."_

"_Did you try talking to her again?"_

"_No, too busy with that damn injury. By the way thanks again for the warning."_

"_Haha, I'm a chaser it's not my job to watch you. You should have been paying attention you know Goyle and that new idiot aren't the brightest."_

Before Draco could write back Snape raised his voice looking directly at them. "For this project we will be switching partners based on capability. So the groups are: Boot and Goldstien, Zabini and Stretton, Malfoy and Granger…"

Blaise flashed Draco a smile, "Good luck buddy, try not to piss her off again."

Draco only responded with a sigh and mumbled to himself, "Why do I have a feeling that I won't succeed at that?"

**AN: Okay this chapter was becoming longer than usual and I wanted to try and keep chapter lengths consistent so I split it into two therefore the next update should come soon. Once again I urge you to read **_**Trelawney's Prophecy: The Dragon and The Traveler**_** if you haven't already since it is practically a prologue to this.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I updated yesterday, make sure you have read that before reading this**

**Disclaimer: I have already pointed out the logical fallacies in believing I own this franchise**

'_Snape may have been a good guy in the end but he is still and absolute git,'_ Hermione thought as she went to sit at a vacant desk in the back to sit with Malfoy. Harry gave her a sympathetic look as he watched Hermione leave her normal seat by Padme Patil. He was sitting with Ron who was still upset with the breakup and currently glaring at Malfoy. Harry joined the redhead in glaring as the blonde sat down next to Hermione.

Draco could feel two thirds of the Golden Trio glaring at him as he sat down next to an unhappy Hermione. He knew why his godfather put them together but he still wished he hadn't. Blaise gave him a thumbs up from a few tables away and Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise may claim to be a romance expert but it was doubtful he ever had to deal with someone like Hermione, Draco was sure none of the usual tricks would work on her.

"So I'll go get the ingredients and you won't mess anything up," she said irritated. The Slytherin wondered if perhaps she was still pissed about his comment.

She was about to stomp up to the ingredients cabinet when Draco grabbed her wrist. Glares from Potter and Weasley intensified but Draco ignored them. "I'm not incompetent, Granger, we'll be working on this for two and a half weeks so let us try to work together."

"Three weeks," Hermione snorted and jerked her hand away from his grip, "weren't you listening? The potion takes three weeks."

"If you follow the instructions in the book," Draco said smugly, he knew something she didn't. "If you add powdered dragon claw after the nectar it'll speed up the progression and intensify the potency."

Hermione began to argue, "But if you do that the reaction between the-"

"The reaction speeds up, yes I know," Draco cut her off, "then you'll just have to put the wine in five hours earlier. I know what I'm doing. Malfoy Apothecary and a potions master for a godfather remember? I know the tricks of the trade."

"Just because you sell potions ingredients doesn't mean you know how to use them."

"Part of the business is testing out ingredients to make sure we stock only the best. We also experiment, our sales in powdered dragon claw jumped when we spread word about the new and improved version of this potion over the summer. Next year I guarantee that our recipe we'll be in the text books." Hermione looked at him incredulously and her partner sighed. "Surely you've picked up a few things from your parents' business."

He then got up to retrieve the ingredients and heard Blaise say "real smooth" quietly as he passed by. As Draco gathered the ingredients he wondered who else saw what had just happened and then realized he didn't really care, it's not as if he did anything wrong. He turned away from the cabinet to see Snape looking at him with a question in his eyes.

"Is there a problem with your partner, Draco?"

"No sir, just a little disagreement."

Snape looked down at the ingredients in his godson's arms and his lips pulled into a smirk. "She didn't believe you about the dragon claw, did she?" he guessed.

Draco smirked back, "No, she didn't but she will." He then began striding back to his seat and placed the ingredients on the table. Hermione already had the fire going and reached over to grab a vile of iguana blood to boil and accidently knocked some roots off the table in the process. She began to lean over to grab it when Draco stopped her. "Don't worry I'll get them." He bent over to grab the roots but as he did his bruised muscles began to protest. The pain wasn't too bad but it did cause his handsome face to grimace in pain ever so slightly. But it was enough so that when he put the roots back on the table Hermione could see it.

Despite herself, Hermione's maternal instincts came through, "Is something wrong?"

He was surprised that she would even notice, much less ask. "No, just a Quidditch injury."

She responded with an 'oh' and turned back to her work. After fifteen minutes of awkward silence—awkward for Draco at least—he tried to start another conversation. "So, what about your parents?" he referred to their earlier conversation.

"What about them?" she asked warily.

"What do they do for a living? You know my mum's a housewife and dad is a business man and professional git," he tried to laugh the last part off as a joke but it didn't quite work. His gray eyes were suddenly very determined not to look up from the roots he was cutting.

Hermione raised a brow at him, "Yes and since when do you care about my parents? There just muggles aren't they?"

Draco stopped chopping and looked her in the eye to help get his point across, "Look I'm sorry my family was so damn prejudice. I'm sorry my parents are still hanging on to their old beliefs. I am trying to leave all of that behind me but you know what? Lessons that have been ingrained in my mind since birth are not going to disappear in a matter of months or maybe even years. So if I slip up and call someone 'squibling' I apologize in advance." With his piece said he waited for a few tense seconds to see if she would respond. When she didn't he turned back to his roots to finish chopping.

Another fifteen minutes flew by before Hermione broke the silence. "They were dentists."

"Hmm?" Draco asked looking up from the cauldron he had been stirring.

"My parents were dentists."

Draco noticed her word choice but it aside for now, not wanting to cause her to cry or anything."Oh, um what are those?"

"They are doctors for your teeth."

"Doctors? Aren't they those muggles that cut people up?" He looked appalled as Ron had whenever Harry or Hermione mentioned doctors.

"It is not as bad as it sounds, muggles have to cut people open sometimes to see and fix whatever is going on inside but those particular doctors are called surgeons. Doctors can mean medical professionals in general or the person you see for minor things and shots. Dentists just fix your teeth and gums."

"Shots? Like firewhiskey or something?"

"No," her voice suggested the unsaid 'duh', "as in vaccinations and such, they take a syringe or needle and use it to inject the medicine or take blood if necessary."

"Sounds horrifying."

"Doctors happen to be highly respected in muggle society," Hermione defended. Suddenly Hermione began to feel very depressed while thinking about her parents. Draco noticed and asked what's wrong, "I don't want to talk about it."

"It has to do with the 'were' part, doesn't it?" Hermione looked surprised he had picked up on her word choice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh no, no that's not it," Hermione quickly corrected him, she didn't need pity. "During the war I had to wipe their memories and hid them for safety. They're somewhere in Australia I just need to find them and fix their memories, for all I know they could still be dentists."

Not at all expecting that response, the blonde was speechless for a moment. "Oh, good. I hope you find them soon."

"Uh, well, thanks." At this point the class was ending and the two prepared the potion for storage. After class Hermione was intercepted by Harry and Ron, who stood back a little, in the hallway.

"What was Malfoy talking about? Did he insult you at all?" Harry demanded.

Hermione shook her head, "No, actually we were just talking."

"Really? I wonder if he's up to something."

"I'm not sure but he was polite and I even thanked him for his sympathy, can you believe that?"

The trio was so wrapped up in the conversation that they didn't notice Trelawney passing them in the hall and overhearing their conversation.

"Oh good things are coming together. I wonder how long it will take."

"How long what will take?" a deep voice inquired. Trelawney turned to find Snape.

"Oh just destiny," Trelawney said in a dramatic voice. And then she cryptically continued, "the dragon and traveler will be together soon."

"I'm guessing this has to do with that prediction you made a few years ago," the former double agent said, shocking the insect-like woman. "I happened to be passing as you made your prediction. I recognized it as real, I'm surprised you remembered this one."

"Ah, well, yes," she said composing herself, "no one ever understands why these things happen."

"I'm going to guess it has something to do with my godson and the Granger girl, don't look so surprised. I was a spy and you are not exactly subtle," he deduced in his usual deep, smooth voice. "Have you given it to the ministry yet?"

"Well no I needed a witness; I didn't know I had one."

"I can vouch for it next weekend. Good day, Sybill." And with a dramatic sweeping of his robes Snape went back into his classroom.

**AN: So I hope to make this story as realistic as possible meaning this story has the possibility of being much longer than my usual ones, there is no way Hermione is just going to magically fall for Draco (though I would, just saying)**

**Please leave a review with construction criticism, compliments, and suggestions. Flame me and well I can't do much to you over the internet but really it's a waste of time to just rant about how flawed a story is without giving any advice.**

**Oh and I am writing a companion fic that should be up tonight called **_**Pulling Pigtails**_**. If you read my prologue fic you'd understand the title better, it is basically Draco's thoughts throughout the years regarding Hermione.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Raz, Ziehl, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, and supernaturalNUT for the reviews on this story**

**Anyway I am on a role this weekend, the HP universe does not belong to me now let's go on with the story**

The trio walked to the Great Hall for lunch silent. Hermione was wondering about a certain blonde Slytherin, Harry's thoughts had left that same boy in favor of his red headed fiancé, and Ron was still giving Hermione the silent treatment.

The tables in the Great Hall were longer than usual due to the circumstances. The 1998 school had to be completely redone and they also had to accommodate the new first years. The first year class was twice as large as usual which would have crowded the usual accommodations. When the trio reached Gryffindor table they found Ginny and Neville sitting in their usual spots with Hannah Abbot and Luna standing next to them for some conversation before sitting at their own house tables.

"Oh hey guys," Luna greeted in her airy voice, "how was potions?"

Hermione answered quickly before the guys, "It was fine, started a new project."

"I don't know why you guys decided to continue with that awful teacher," this was masculine and familiar only to Hannah, Neville, and Hermione.

"Hello Dante," Hermione greeted with a smile, "believe it or not Snape is not a horrible teacher he just has a horrible personality."

"Maybe, still doesn't explain why you stayed. Do you think there are any rules against sitting at other house tables? Sitting with same people every day for seven years can become a bit tedious." The others nodded in agreement and room was made for their three new guests: Hannah next to her boyfriend Neville, Luna next to Ginny, and Dante chose to sit next to Hermione instead of on Neville's other side like she expected. Hermione didn't mind though Ron looked a little jealous.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Blaise nudged his friend with his elbow. "That's squibling, isn't it? What's he doing at the Gryffindor table?"

Both Draco and Goyle looked up when the latter spoke, "Abbot and Looney are there too, I guess the Gryffindors are taking in charity cases now." Draco and Blaise ignored Goye's bad joke attempt.

"Yeah that's him," Draco responded. A surge of jealousy appeared when he noticed how close the Hufflepuff was sitting next to Hermione or the fact that he had her laughing and smiling, something he had never done.

Blaise leaned in and began to whisper conspiratorly, "He's getting a bit close to your girl…"

"Really Blaise? I've already told you that's not going to happen."

"And why not? You can get any girl in this school."

"Yeah any girl but her, we've already gone over this."

"Fine just sit back and watch Amer woe her," he said gesturing towards the pair.

Draco snorted, "I may not get her but I know she won't fall for Amer. He has no intelligence outside of herbology and charms. There is no way in hell Hermione will end up with an idiot."

"Well, he is using some charm on her right now. Look just show her the side of you I know: an intelligent, very capable wizard who just happens to be the second best looking guy in this school," he said the last part with a grin.

"She will always know me as the first person to call her a 'mudblood.' We have too much history, bad history, she won't put all of that aside easily. Even if she is pretty forgiving everyone has a limit and I'm pretty sure I pushed it to the point of no return."

Blaise looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "Draco, all that means is that you have to do something big to negate all the bad. I'm not sure what exactly but trust me, as an Italian and a Zabini romance is my area of expertise."

Draco pondered his friend's words when he felt eyes boring into him. They were definitely coming from the Gryffindor table so when he turned to glare back he was surprised not to see Potter or Weasley's eyes. Instead he found himself the target of Amer's glare.

Dante had begun glaring at Malfoy the second his name came up in the conversation. "So Snape stuck you with him? I thought he paired you guys up based on intelligence," the sandy blonde boy spat.

Hermione, who had never heard the Hufflepuff sound anything but friendly, was taken aback a bit. "Well Malfoy is very intelligent when he's not acting like an asshole. Especially in potion, I must admit I am looking forward to seeing how his modifications work on our project."

"Oh yes Malfoy is so great," sarcasm dripped from Dante's voice, "a perfect rich pure-blooded family who has never had the shame of a squib in the family."

"There is nothing wrong with being a squib, it's sad they don't get to use the magic they grew up around but not their fault."

Dante continued to glare at Malfoy who was now looking back before turning to Hermione. "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

xxDMHGxx

Draco was headed back to the Head Dorms after dinner that day and was lost in thought. _'Something big, hmmm, I no idea what would make up for everything. I've never even seen her happy while I'm in her presence.'_

He murmured the password to the portrait and walked in to find Hermione looking at brochures for vacations in Australia. _'Probably looking for her parents.'_ Draco set his stuff down by the little coffee table and sat down opposite of Hermione but not without grimacing in pain since heavy text books did nothing good for his sore back.

"Have you used a soreness charm on your bruises?" Hermione asked with concern in her soft brown eyes.

Draco's storm grey eyes looked into hers, "No I can't exactly reach back there."

"What about Madame Pomfrey or Snape?"

"It's really not that bad," Draco insisted.

"Nonsense," Hermione said as she got up and walked around to her dorm mate. She really didn't know why she should help him but none the less she felt that she should. "Now umm, you'll have to take off your shirt so I can see what I'm doing." She could the smirk on his face and knew what was coming next. "Don't you even dare make a sexist comment."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh fine." He took off the sweater vest, tie, and oxford shirt to reveal a handsomely well muscled back with a nasty but fading bruise.

"Wow."

"Impressive isn't it?" Draco asked smugly.

"I was talking about the bruise, Ferret." The old nickname caused Draco to pout, "Now let me concentrate so you can put your shirt back on." She cast the spell quickly and precisely and the soreness melted away in an instant. Once it was done Draco put his oxford back on, while buttoning up one pamphlet about Sydney caught his eye and he had a brilliant idea.

"Hermione, when you altered your parents' memories what were their new names?"

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins, why?"

"Oh no reason. I need to go write a letter I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for the charm." Draco grabbed his things and dashed for his room before Hermione could over the shock of hearing a Malfoy say 'thank you.'

Draco closed his door behind him and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_School has been going well, nothing much to talk about. I was hoping if you could tell me if you still had a friend living in Sydney, Australia…_

**Please review, I want to know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you MXM for the review**

**Random note I have decided that if I ever get another ferret—I had a black, gray, and white one named Nibbles RIP—then he will be albino and he will be named Draco. Why am I telling you this? I don't know, in fact I am surprised you are still reading this I always thought I was one of a few that even bothered reading these notes.**

**Disclaimer: you know I'm pretty sure we don't have to do this for every chapter, I didn't own Harry Potter on Sunday and I don't own it now.**

The advanced potions class had been working on the potion project for two weeks and it was coming along fine for most groups but, of course, a few steps did not fall during the timeframe of potions class. This had happened several times during the past fortnight so the advanced potions students would come at designated times to complete the next step. Those times the classroom was busy as people had classes to rush to or free time that they wanted to spend outside of the dungeons. But this time the room was empty save for the Head Boy and Girl after classes for the day were over except for Astronomy. Why were they the only ones there? Because they had a step that the others did not.

Hermione still was not sure about adding the powdered dragon claw that was not in the text book's ingredients list but surprisingly she… trusted Malfoy with this. She knew he would not risk his own grade and he did know a thing or two about the subject. She had learned a few basic things about Malfoy that she did not know before, like the fact that he had a sense of humor that was not always triggered by cruelty and that he could clearly have the same marks as her if he put in the effort. The project had forced them to interact more than Hermione had wanted but they were civil to one another and all conversation stayed in safe territory: how they felt they did on a charms test, for example, as opposed to missing parents and inherited ideologies. Despite the instinctive uneasiness that came with Malfoy's presence after the past seven years she had to admit that it was nice to have the occasional conversation with someone that was close to, if not on her level.

The Gryffindor had been checking and maintaining the temperature of the potion while Malfoy went to get the dragon claw and Superior Red wine. When he came back to the desk Hermione not help but look up at him. His white blonde hair was silky looking and combed perfectly like always, silver grey eyes concentrated on his task as he used a mortar and pestle to get the powder to the perfect consistency. He wore black slacks, black dragon leather shoes, and a green short sleeve collared button up. Hermione tried to remember a time he wore anything that could be truly considered casual, and why was he always in black or Slytherin colors? Then again she wore gold and red much more often than she did before her sorting. Currently she was wearing a loose flowy crimson summer blouse with a ballerina scoop neckline and long sleeves that covered her worst scars, denim pants with the cuffs rolled up, and sandals. A honey brown curl fell into her face and she deftly swept her mane into a high ponytail as Malfoy put the powdered claw in.

The gray potion began to shimmer and turned to a shiny pearl like silver color. "Now we have to wait for an hour and a half before adding the wine."

"Just enough time to work on my transfiguration essay." Hermione hefted her heavy book bag onto the table and pulled out some parchment, a stone, and a block of wood. The essay had already been started and exceeded the twelve inch minimum and was over the differences between a turtle transformed from a rock versus a turtle transformed from the wood. Before she began writing she pulled out her wand and transfigured two turtles for observation. At this point she appeared to be completely oblivious to Draco's presence.

"Oh yeah, I should do that too," Draco said disappointed. Hermione still treated him rather coldly despite all the time they had to spend together but he had hoped to talk to her more during the next an hour and a half instead of doing homework. He pulled out some parchment and a self inking quill and started to work on his own essay before he noticed that Hermione was not writing with a quill. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Hermione asked, coming out of her own little world of study.

"What are you writing with? Is that a muggle thing?" he clarified, pointing at the black stick in her hand.

"Oh, it's a pen. Muggles haven't used quills or inkwells in almost a century nor do they use parchment. They have sheets of paper instead," the muggle-born witch explained. She was still amazed whenever the pureblood asked about the muggle world. It was quite entertaining actually to see his eyes begin to light up with childlike curiosity as opposed to contempt. Last week he saw her listening to her ipod (she found a way to make the technology work within Hogwarts) and it so far was his favorite muggle invention.

When he was playing—examining was the term he preferred—the ipod he seemed impressed. "Why don't we have stuff like this?"

"Because we can have all of our needs with a flick of our wrist. Muggles need to be inventive to get what they need and that natural innovativeness leads to the invention of things like ipods. Now that they have what they need they work for what they want and continue to push the envelope."

Hermione was pulled back to the present by Draco's voice. "So it doesn't need to be dipped in ink or anything?"

"No, it is disposable. You just buy a new one when you are done. Another example of muggle innovation; the magical world found quills to be what they needed while muggles wondered how to improve them." With that explanation, Hermione turned back to her turtles and her work. It was an hour later when Draco broke the silence once more.

"I wonder if it would changes people's opinions if they had to live as a muggle in their world for a certain amount of time," the blonde mused.

Hermione cracked a smile at the thought of a few of her pureblooded classmates trying to do various everyday muggle activities. "I don't think many would survive past the first day."

Draco raised a brow, "Oh? And why not?"

"Because Malfoy," she said in a 'duh' voice, "They would not know how to do anything for themselves. Not to mention I'm sure some would go mad without their magic, though that would take longer than a day." Draco, though unhappy that she called him Malfoy, was glad she was at least smiling in his presence and that he had indirectly caused it. Their conversation was interrupted by the cracking and sizzling from the cauldron, indicating that it was time to add the wine. Hermoine turned the turtles back to their original forms before pouring out a cup of wine and adding it to their potion. Draco took over and stirred the potion as it turned a deep blood red color. "Well it looks correct, the same color and consistency as the text describes. But it doesn't smell right; shouldn't the grape smell be fresher?"

Draco shook his head, "No, it is one of the side effects of the alteration. Don't worry as that will not alter the results, the rotting smell will be gone by next class." Once the potion was properly mixed the two prepared it once again for storage and packed up their work.

Draco had his back turned towards the door as Hermione left and did not notice when Professor Snape entered. So hearing the deep voice instead of a feminine one was unexpected. "I assume the project is going well, Draco?"

"Oh Severus, I didn't see you there."

"We are still at school Draco," the older man reprimanded.

"Yes but no one is here. Not that anyone would care if I called you Severus, they all know of your connection to myself and my family," the younger retorted.

"True," Snape conceded, "but it still is not proper to refer to your teacher by his first name. How has your first month been?"

"It has been fine, Severus, just like always."

Snape nodded, "I'll tell that to your parents in response to their last letter now tell me how it really has been." A pale hand gestured to a seat, indicating that the youth should sit down for their conversation. If it had been anyone else Draco would have insisted that nothing was going on and left but his godfather was very good at getting Draco to listen. (His sixth year not included) "How do you like your position as Head Boy? I hope you haven't gotten into many fights with Granger."

Draco sat next to his mentor as he responded, "No, not really. Well there was one but it was really just Hermione yelling at me. She tends to ignore me for the most part though."

Snape looked particularly interested in something Draco said. "Since when did you start calling her Hermione?"

Draco flushed slightly and turned his face away. "Did I call her that? I guess it just slipped…"

"Draco is there something you want to talk to me about?" Snape asked leaning forward.

'_Yes I have a major crush on Potter's muggle-born friend who I've tormented during our entire time at Hogwarts,'_ he thought. "No, nothing in particular," Draco lied.

A small smirk fought to appear on Snape's face. "Just remember that I have been in your life since you were born. If you ever want to talk to someone come to me, you are like the son I never had and I will help you if you need it."

Draco was sincerely touched by Snape's words and almost told him about his crush but it just felt too awkward. "Yes of course I will. And you know you have always been like a second father to me." Snape genuinely smiled at his godson. Draco saw this and wanted to stay and just talk with the older man more than ever. They rarely had time for real conversations anymore but dinner was fast approaching and he reluctantly pointed out this fact.

"Then we shall be on our way," Snape said as he stood from his chair, "but before we leave I must ask, who are the Wilkins?" Snape already knew of course but he wanted to hear the boy's answer.

Draco flushed once more and quietly told the truth, "They are Granger's parents, they were obliviated and sent to Australia." Snape smirked at his godson, impressed he had taken some initiative to find the girl's parents and even more surprised that he admitted to it. He did not say anything in response, merely smirked at his embarrassed young companion as they walked to the Great Hall.

**AN: Longer than I usually write for this story but that's okay. Please review, oh, and tomorrow's my eighteenth birthday woohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to AnEpicStory, KodeV, Ms. Louise Cordice Zabini, and Gingiie666 for the reviews, birthday wishes, and surprisingly the condolences. Nibbles died a few years ago so it has been a while since anyone has done that. I'm sure he's up in ferret heaven killing snakes right now (the totally evil serpents I have a slight phobia of, not the awesome Hogwarts students)**

**Disclaimer: I do not have a British accent, I have just turned eighteen, and all my attempts to write a novel fall flat so no, I do not own Harry Potter**

**And yes I know that hircine means of or pertaining to a goat, you see I never actually came up with what the potion they were making was so when I had to name it I just went to 's word of the day**

Hermione was outside in the courtyard sitting under the same tree Malfoy was in fourth year when he earned the title of 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.' She smiled at the memory of her school enemy being humiliated before turning back to her potions essay. The prompt frankly amazed her and all she could do was shake her head. What was the prompt you might ask? _Why does Powdered Dragon Claw improve the Hircine potion?_

Even though all seemed well Hermione still just could not believe Malfoy was right but when they presented their potion today Snape declared it perfect. He had Draco explain it to the class and assigned the essay for everyone else. Right now Malfoy was with his Slytherin buddies bragging about it, she just knew he was.

Hermione looked up from her parchment to look out over the Hogwarts grounds. The horizon was cut off by the forest and mountains and the sun was lowering itself as the day ended. Soon the sky would be painted with the colors of dusk. A cool gentle wind blew rustling the leaves and playing with Hermione's hair. She pulled on her sweater to try and keep the warmth in, it was the beginning of October and while most would go inside the castle by now Hermione wanted to enjoy her time outside as much as she could before winter came to visit.

For what felt like hours, the only noises that could be heard were the leaves rustling, the scratch of quill on parchment, and her own quiet breathing. So it was understandable when she was startled by the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She scolded herself for letting her guard down, the war may be over but she learned that the skills she picked up were invaluable and letting footsteps startle her was a sign that she was way too relaxed. Her brown eyes looked up and found the newly familiar dark eyes of a certain Hufflepuff.

"Hello Dante I didn't expect to see you here," she greeted as he stood next to her.

"Yes well, you know dinner will be starting soon, we should go to the Great Hall," Dante said, shifting his weight nervously. Hermione gathered her things and looked at her companion with a question in her eyes as she stood. He did not answer the non-verbal inquiry though she had to ask.

"Dante, is something wrong?"

"No," he said too quickly, "I just- I was wondering… You know the first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend and I was hoping that you would want to go with me?"

"Like as a date?"

Dante offered her a small smile, "Well yeah if you want it to be, or we could just go as friends if that's better."

Hermione smiled back at him as they headed towards the Great Hall. "Well then, we have a date next weekend. But you do know I have to keep an eye on the students, Head Girl duties."

"I forgot about that," he said disappointed that their time would be cut into. "But I'm sure we can work around that."

xxDMHGxx

Delicious scents of dinner floated down the halls reaching the nostrils of two Slytherin students. Draco and Blaise had decided to linger in the dungeons while everyone else hurried to the Great Hall. The whole reason Draco had gone down to the Slytherin common room was so he could hang out with his house mates but everyone had questions or comments about potions. Somehow everyone knew of the results and knew that Draco was the brains behind it, the fact that he knew something the 'brightest witch of their age' didn't made the snakes proud. Draco himself was quite smug, there was no denying that, but after the war the rivalry between the two houses seemed childish and anything pertaining to blood status ignorant.

Finally, Draco was alone with his best mate. True they had never been too close but certain events (the eggnog) formed an alliance and others made it concrete (the war). The Malfoys were defectors which left the family in an odd position in society. The winning side still saw them as the enemy while the Death Eaters and their families saw them as traitors. The family had to lay low and focus on their company and their image; Lucius spent more time on the Apothecary than the Ministry, Narcissa held dinner parties and charity balls for whatever cause she found worthy or helpful to her station, and Draco well you've seen how he has been acting. The Zabini's were one of the few families to stay neutral through it all so they spent more time in each other's company than before.

"So…" Blaise said, beginning a transition towards another subject, one his blonde friend would bet had something to do with a certain Gryffindor. "You're patrolling next weekend in Hogsmeade, right?"

Draco nodded, "Yes but I will have some time to myself if I can get those fifth years to actually do their jobs. They are all so lazy this year I swear."

Blaise chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you were the same way back then."

"Please, if anything I overdid the patrolling, particularly concerning the third years," they both laughed at some memories, "They all thought they were the shit, finally getting their growth spurts and going to Hogsmeade. And now that they are fifth years they act exactly the same way."

"Any plans on how you're spending your free time? Perhaps with a certain girl?" Blaise asked smoothly, a suggestive smirk on his face.

Draco would have responded but they were interrupted by the shrill voice of the nosey annoyance that was Pansy Parkinson. "Well of course, Zabini, he has to make up for time lost." Pansy latched herself onto Draco's arm like a leach with a disturbingly happy smile. "Drakie! I have hardly seen you since school started, only at lunch but that isn't nearly enough time!"

It was official, his biggest, non-Death Eater related regret was definitely dating Pansy Parkinson. He had been avoiding as much as he could since sixth year but had never gotten around to actually breaking up with her, maybe because they never were officially going out it was just something people assumed. Now that he had the slightest hope of getting Hermione he needed to break this off; the fact that she was an obnoxious bitch that currently cutting off the circulation in his arm also affected his decision.

"Pansy, about that, we need to talk," Draco began, he was going to try and be nice about the break up which was something he was obviously struggling with. Pansy just held on tighter, if possible, and looked up at him adoringly. Draco tried to loosen her grasp but couldn't causing Blaise to snicker at the show.

"Oh, don't I know it Drakie! Having to repeat seventh year has been an inconvenient delay but what can you do."

The blonde looked at her questioningly, "Um Pansy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The wedding of course! I know you haven't proposed but Mother says it's only a matter of time." Blaise was laughing loudly and unashamed at his friend's horrified face.

"What! Pansy, no, we are not getting married," he said firmly attempting to pry her off.

"I know we seem young," Pansy pleaded, "but our parents were the same age and really, what's the point of waiting?"

Screw being nice. "Pansy I'm dumping you. We are not together and not getting married. Ever."

The pug-faced girl looked devastated, "But but Drakie! Why? We're perfect for each other! I know your family defected but you were just saving yourselves, I understand. My dad isn't happy since he got sent to Azkaban but I'm sure he'll come around by the time he gets out."

Man this girl was stupid. "No it has nothing to do with that. You're obnoxious and I have no feelings toward you. We are breaking up, good bye." And with that Draco left the stunned girl behind, hysterical while Blaise quickly followed, still laughing loudly.

xxDMHGxx

Later that night Draco was lounging in the Head's common room. He was reading a wizard novel as he stroked Crookshanks' fluffy ginger fur. Much to everyone's surprise, Crookshanks had taken a liking to the Slytherin Prince. When Ron had heard he said that it made sense that the devil cat and Malfoy got along while Harry said something about the half-kneazle going senile. They had come to realize that the feline knew who to trust in the past but now they thought that Draco was just a fluke. Draco wasn't aware of this but after finding the cat trying to eat his things and generally doing evil cat stuff he thought the grumpy feline would just be a nuisance. Instead he was a nice companion during homework sessions, as long as he was fed.

Both males looked up as the portrait opened for the Head Girl carrying some papers. "These are the schedules," she began in her business tone, "Here are the times and places each prefect will be patrolling and here will be their approximate locations and companions while off duty if anyone needs help." She tossed a paper to Draco as her familiar dashed to her side.

Draco quickly skimmed the paper and was upset to find that she was spending her free time with Amer. "Amer? I thought you would be with the Golden Trio like always," Draco commented, trying not to sound jealous.

"Believe it or not I have other friends, Malfoy. Now where will you be so I can tell everyone else?"

Draco frowned just a little, "I haven't made any plans." All the while chastising himself for being hopeful. _'Of course she wouldn't go with me, what was I thinking. If I had asked she would have laughed in my face.'_

"Oh well, tell me when you can. Oh by the way we'll be patrolling together, I forgot to write your name down." She wrote his name on her chart which through some impressive charm work wrote it on all of the charts and then she picked up the orange fluffball and left for her room. Draco looked over the schedule again. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

**I may update as soon as tomorrow, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this would have been up sooner but I was in one of my reading moods.**

**Thank you Gingiie666 for the review**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it every time? I'm sure ya'll are intelligent enough to figure it out plus I just said ya'll, I'm Texan not British**

Hogsmeade was an enchanting village made up entirely of wizards. Because of this there was no need to hide from muggles and magic flowed freely creating a whimsical place that normally had the third years starring in awe. However due to the situation with repeating years the third years had already gotten over their shock and some of the older second years were allowed to come. The pride they had on their faces when leaving their younger friends was replaced with wonder. Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and the new Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's location were by far the most popular businesses amongst the students. The prefects simultaneously groaned as a group of second and third year boys ran to the joke shop knowing they would have to deal with the new prank king wannabes.

A number of the prefects lefts with their groups of friends while Draco, Hermione, Anthony Goldstein, and Padme Patil split of into pairs to start the first round of patrols. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ginny headed toward Madam Puddifoot's while the rest of her friends went to grab some butterbeer. Dante was among them and he sent the Head Girl a charming smile and a wink that made her blush. Despite using a curtain of curls to hide her face, Draco could see her reddening cheeks and became irritated with Amer. He may not have a claim on her or any hope but he still did not appreciate seeing the other boy flirting with the girl he was after.

Draco pushed the image from his mind and concentrated on his personal project. His father had replied promptly to his letter concerning his contact in Australia, Mr. Harris, and sent a special delivery nighthawk that could travel the long distance to Mr. Harris. Draco was surprised that his father asked so few questions and assumed that he would use another why to find out; a theory that was proven by Snape's question. Draco had sent Harris what information he knew about Hermione's parents and was waiting for a reply. Every day when the post came, the blonde kept searching for the nighthawk but the only packages he received were from his own eagle owl. If Australia wasn't so far away he would have thought the bird got lost. Hopefully he would receive an answer and then find the Grangers soon, he thought back to the other night when he heard crying in the Head common room. Coming out of his room he found Hermione as the source of the noise. When she saw him she began to babble about how she would never find them or that her charm would slip revealing the truth and that they would never forgive her.

Draco had to admit that these were legitimate concerns, except one. Hermione was a powerful and accurate witch, her charm would not slip. He tried to comfort her—tried because he was a Malfoy, comforting didn't exactly come naturally—but she ran off to her room. They had not spoken of it since but apparently Hermione saw fit to break the unspoken rule.

"Hey Malfoy," he turned his head to her in acknowledgment, "I'm sorry about the other night. I'm normally not that emotional and I know you don't really care about my problems…"

"I'm not heartless," the blonde spoke so quietly that Hermione almost missed it and asked him to repeat himself. "I said I'm not heartless. You have every right to worry about your parents." She stared at him incredulously and he sighed. "When are you going to realize that I'm not a bastard anymore? I gave up that façade when I betrayed the Dark Lord." Hermione watched him unconsciously rub his left forearm where the Dark Mark was. This did not go unnoticed by the Slytherin who thought it best to distract her. "You know, I heard chocolate does wonders for stress and Honeydukes is right there."

Hermione smiled at him and the two went inside the sweets shop and came out later each with various chocolates and other miscellaneous candies. Hermione's was smaller than it usually would be, ever since obliviating her parents her funds were limited to whatever happened to be left in Gringott's before the hunt for the Horcruxes. Harry had offered to pay for what she needed but she refused. She was too proud and accepting the money felt like admitting defeat in her search for her parents.

The two Heads were less than five feet away from the storefront when they heard someone calling for Hermione. The Gryffindor turned to find Dante walking towards her and looking at her watch, realized that she was now off duty.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you, so do you still want to go Madam Puddifoot's?"

She wasn't all too fond of the mushy, couple filled teashop, preferring instead the casual Three Broomsticks and a warm mug of butterbeer. "Ah, sure. I'll see you later Malfoy." The expressions on the boys' faces as she said goodbye confused her. Malfoy had wiped all emotion off his face while Dante looked disgusted about something.

Dante replaced his grimace with a smile for Hermione and led her away.

xxDMHGxx

Draco spent the rest of the day with Blaise who was relentless in his subtle teasing. He came back early with some of the younger students who had gotten in big trouble playing a prank on Madam Rosemerta and was greeted with the sight of a Nighthawk waiting for him by his bedroom window. Draco dashed to the bird and ripped open the letter. After reading the contents he smirked, oh is there anything money can't do?

Hours after sending another letter concerning the pay for Mr. Harris' services he heard someone coming up to the Head dorms. The portrait swung open and revealed Hermione and Dante. Draco, who had been reading on the couch with Crookshanks in his lap, got up and retired to his room not wanting to see anymore flirting.

Dante sneered at the Head Boy, "He thinks he's so great, can't even be in the same room as us."

Hermione groaned, while most of the date went well there were obvious flaws. Like Ron, Dante could not hold a truly intelligent conversation for very long and like Harry, he had a grudge against Malfoy. Throughout the night he made jabs at the Slytherin, his family, and many other purebloods. While many people held grudges against purebloods and Slytherins after the war Dante was malicious and only towards certain families. Hermione recognized them to be the ones known to have the most pure blood; even the Weasleys earned an insult.

Hermione decided to tell him that she just wanted to be friends when Crookshanks went into 'devil cat' mode. "Sorry, Crookshanks is very opinionated," she explained as she picked up the cat. Hermione had not seen Crookshanks like this for a long time, in fact he was downright friendly with Draco. Harry and Ron would have ignored the cat claiming he was mistaken but Hermione had learned her lesson a while ago about trusting the feline. It was how she came to accept the fact that Draco was telling the truth about changing even if she still couldn't believe it and now he was telling her not to trust Dante. It was odd but he was never wrong before. "Look, today was fun but I think we should stay friends."

Dante looked dejected and slumped out of the room.

xxDMHGxx

In the Ministry of Magic Hall of Prophecy, a young Unspeakable was inspecting the crystal balls for cracks and whatnot when he found a couple of names he recognized. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. He had graduated during their third year and the animosity between them was well known.

He mused for a moment over the contents of the prophecy and came to the conclusion that it involved one of their deaths. He left the Crystal Ball to continue his inspection as he contemplated who would kill who.

No one would notice that prophecy for at least another year.

**AN: Most important thing you will do today is tell me if Draco is too sweet. I cannot stand it when characters are ooc and I need your help to prevent it. Also the grammar program on Word is retarded so if you see something wrong tell me.**

**And random note: I think they should have something at the end of the last/latest chapter of a story where you click thumbs up/down. So people who don't review give some feedback and the choices should be linked to go back to the archives (see I go back a lot and end up backspacing which inflates the hit count which bothers me for whatever reason, I'm weird like that) I wonder how to get this to the site creators. **

**Anyway tell me what you think about my idea, Draco, or the story in general**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you anidot90, Polychromatism, and Gingiie666 for the reviews. As for the comments about a character death being foreshadowed at the end there I actually… you know what? No, I'm not gonna comment on that at all.**

**As for the insanely long wait for this update I'm sorry, that's really all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Pumpkin. The whole castle smelled of pumpkin. Pies, pasties, candles, bread, everything. All the candles in the Great Hall had been replaced with Jack-O-Lanterns and the atmosphere was festive in a special way. It was not like Christmas where you felt like loving everything and everyone, it was simply relaxed and happy with the thought that it was Halloween. Nothing really special happened for the holiday other than the feast and treats from home but that was enough to boost everyone's spirits.

Hermione was sitting with her regular Gryffindor friends, Luna, and Hannah as she nibbled on a slice of pumpkin bread. Ginny and Harry were talking about the first Quidditch that was just a little over a week away with Ron making occasional comments through a constant mouthful of food. Luna was reading her father's magazine and Neville was explaining some of his Herbology work to Hannah and Hermione. As much as it pained the Head Girl to admit it, some of the things he was currently talking about was new information to her. Of course she could pass that NEWT and get an O with her eyes closed but this stuff was beyond that. Hannah didn't seem particularly interested but was nonetheless impressed by her boyfriend's expertise.

During a pause in the conversation, Hermione looked up from her companion and saw Draco, Blaise, and Nott enter the Great Hall. Blaise noticed her gaze and nudged his blonde friend in the side. Draco looked the direction of Blaise's gaze and saw her. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head and a small side smile which she returned.

Things with Draco were better after Hogsmeade weekend. They weren't the best of friends and she highly doubted that they ever would be but things were just less awkward in the dorm and that made a world of difference. Hermione for one was very happy with the improving Draco situation but the holes being bored into her skull suggested that not everyone else was.

"Is something wrong guys?" she asked Ron and Harry innocently.

"Well it _looked_ like you were smiling at Malfoy," Harry explained.

"Yes and?"

"You know Malfoy," Ron interjected, "the jerk who wrote that stupid song about me and insulted everyday for the past seven years."

"Yes, Ron, I know this. I was unaware that there were any other Malfoys at this school."

Ginny gave a huff of impatience, "They want to know _why_ you were smiling at Malfoy and I want to know too for that matter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We do live together, it would only make sense to at least try and act nicely to one another."

"But-but he's Malfoy!" Ron sputtered.

"We've already established that."

While Ron looked angry and almost betrayed Harry looked less suspicious, of her anyway. "Hermione, promise me you'll be careful around him."

"Harry-"

"Promise," he demanded sternly.

"What could he do to me? His family is already in enough trouble for their part in the war, one false move and they're in Azkaban. And not once this entire year has he done anything to make me suspect him and believe me, I've been on my guard."

"He's manipulative-"

"Crookshanks loves him." All of her friends looked at her wide-eyed except Luna who just looked thoughtful.

"Well yeah but we agreed that it was a fluke, right?" Harry asked.

"Every time we say that we end up being proven wrong. And Crookshanks doesn't just like Draco, he adores him. I'm actually getting a bit jealous," Hermione attached the joke at the end to lighten the mood. However everyone's face transformed in the middle of her sentence. Ron and Harry scowled, Neville looked taken back, and the girls smirked at her.

Hannah raised an eyebrow to match her suspicious tone, "Draco?"

"When did you start calling him that?" Ginny continued.

Hermione realized her mistake and shook her head, "I don't call him that, it was just a slip of the tongue."

"And why would your tongue let that slip hmm?"

Hermione pulled out her arithmancy text and picked up another slice of pumpkin bread. "You guys are being ridiculous and I'm going to ignore you now."

xxDMHGxx

Meanwhile back at the Slytherin table Nott was oblivious to the whole exchange of greetings while Blaise was being, well, Blaise. And Draco was trying to ignore Blaise. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Hermione pull up a large text in a shield like manner against her friends when the post came flying in.

Just about everyone had some sort of treat or letter from back home and as the younger children scrambled for their candy Draco received post from both his owl and hawk. The owl brought his normal Halloween treats from the manor but he was more interested in the letter from Australia. He tore it open, knowing everyone was too interested in their own mail to peek at his, and read the contents:

_Young Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have located the residence which housed the Wilkins during the war. Unfortunately they decided to travel the world according to the neighbors. I have gathered that they left for New Zealand first but have reason to believe they have moved on from there._

_I would be more than happy to follow and continue the search but will require more funds. Enjoy your Halloween._

_-Mr. Harris_

"Damn it," Draco mumbled under his breath. Draco looked up at Hermione who was obviously trying to hide her sorrow that came with not receiving anything from her parents and sighed. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"Did you say something?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing important," he said, stuffing the letter into his pocket, "I wonder what Mum sent this year."

xxDMHGxx

Just over a week later the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The first game of the season—Slytherin vs Gryffindor—was starting in only a few hours. Luna had donned her infamous Gryffindor hat and the players were all refusing to eat. Yes, Quidditch season had definitely begun.

Before she knew it, Hermione had been squished up into the stands with Neville and Hannah on one side and Luna on the other. The game felt like any other to Hermione; fast paced, peaks and valleys in interest, and chilly. The two seekers were neck and neck about five hours later, both reaching for the snitch. The little gold blur was just centimeters from Draco's grasp. Hermione and all those around her cheered for Harry but when a blugder hit Draco in the ribs, Hermione realized she had been watching him as much as she had been watching Harry.

The blonde's broom spun out of control and collided with Ginny bringing both players down and sent straight to the infirmary. Harry caught the snitch and landed as quickly as possible to follow his girlfriend.

Both teams and those who considered themselves close friends to either of the injured pushed their way through the crowds to follow Harry's example. Stalking through the halls to the infirmary Luna kept her eyes on Hermione's face the entire time.

The brunette tried to ignore it but in the end failed, "What is it, Luna?"

"You are worried about Ginny," the blonde girl said dreamily.

"Well of course I am-"

"And Draco."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

"I saw you watching him, it's okay. You're friends right? Friends worry about friends."

"I wouldn't say we're friends, just acquaintances."

Luna smiled airily, "You should worry about acquaintances, too."

Once inside the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey weeded out the people who really didn't _need_ to be in there and sent them out. The rest received a time limit on how long they could stay. Ginny was fine other than a few cuts and bruises while Draco needed to have some ribs mended.

"Okay everyone out! Ms. Weasley can go, but Mr. Malfoy needs his rest." The students did as they were told except Hermione who had spent the entire time at Ginny's bedside. When everyone was being pushed out the door, she walked over to Draco.

"How are you feeling?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I thought you left."

"I will soon. You didn't answer my question."

Draco sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, you need to tell Madam Pomfrey if the bones don't set correctly."

"Oh yeah, my bones are fine. I'll see you later." Hermione took that as her cue to leave and Draco watched her go. He should have known he meant health wise, she was just being considerate. She didn't care that this was his last chance to beat Potter and he failed again. After the war it seems like such a petty, childish thing to be upset about but it helped. People couldn't understand how war scarred children could go back to their childish ways, truth is those habits keep them young, innocent, and sane. They prevent flashbacks and brooding. Not wanting to dwell on his lose, Draco pulled the covers over his self and tried to go to sleep as the nurse wanted.

On the way to Gryffindor tower where a party was being held, the male components of the Golden Trio were saying all sorts of nasty things about Draco hitting Ginny.

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped, "He didn't plan on getting a bludger to his side, especially when he was about to win. If you want to blame someone blame the beater."

"Are you taking Malfoy's side?" Ron asked as he began to turn red.

"Maybe if you didn't accuse him every time something bad happened and stopped assuming the worst in him maybe he would be nice to you." Hermione then quickened her pace to leave the duo of ticked Quidditch players and a still slightly injured Ginny behind.

**I feel really bad for this short update at like 1:30 in the morning after such a long wait but it is all I have for now. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Gingiie666 and une grande lectrice for the wonderful reviews, I hope you forgive for my writer's block and busy schedule. Okay it's not that busy I just have been in a reading mood.**

**Disclaimer: If it can be referenced in Pop culture it is not mine**

A thick blanket of snow covered the whole of Scotland and Hogwarts was no exception. Professor Trelawney looked out over the grounds as students flooded to the carriages eager to go home to their families. She tightened her winter shawl around herself as the cold seeped through the glass panes in front of her. She searched the mass for a glimpse of platinum blonde hair even though she knew it would be covered in a hat of some sort like all the others. This was why she did not involve herself with the students' lives, worry would become a common emotion which was bad for her inner eye.

The sound of ominous footsteps and incantations meant to remove snow and to dry clothes filled the empty corridor once the students were all loaded up. Professor Snape strode down the hall in his winter cloak, just coming in from overseeing the Slytherins going home when he heard Trelawney proclaim dramatically, "Oh how I worry for that boy." Snape knew she was talking about his godson and knew she was probably not going to say anything significant. But his time as a double agent caused him to develop a need to gather all information that may be important. After a moment of debate, he allowed his now habitually curiosity to win just this once.

"Tell me, Sybill, why do you worry about Draco?"

"I have seen it in the tea leaves, Severus," she declared without turning away from the window, "Young Mr. Malfoy will find opposition at home. Over the break he will meet obstacles that will try and prevent my prophecy."

Severus snorted, unimpressed, "I could have told you that, Sybill. Anyone with a brain could, they may have switched sides in the end but the Malfoys have not changed their views on the blood purity of their family."

Sybill turned and hurried to his side, "Do you not worry, Severus? He is your godson."

"Of course I worry, I know his parents will disapprove and he knows his parents will disapprove, but Draco's an adult now and if he can't handle it himself he will come to me for help. Until then he is on his own, his parents will not harm him, in all honestly they only want the best for their son."

Sybill huffed, offended, and walked away back to her tower. Severus resumed his previous journey to check on the Slytherins staying home in the common room as his thoughts stayed on his godson. _'I hope Draco can avoid the confrontation with his parents as long as he can, Merlin help him when Lucius finds out.' _

xxDMHGxx

"So, I will see you at school," Blaise said as he and his blonde friend stepped off the train and onto Platform 9 ¾.

"School? Do you plan on ditching me on the train back?" Draco joked.

Blaise chuckled, "You know what I mean, have a nice break." He patted Draco on the shoulder and then veered off to the right where his mother was waiting.

"You too," Draco called as he saw his own mother waiting. He felt like a child going to her but he did still live in the manor and she had the portkey.

The sophisticated blonde woman came up to her son and embraced him. "Hello Draco, I swear you've gotten taller since you left, we'll need to get you new clothes before you go back," Narcissa commented as she tugged on his jacket.

"If we must Mother, you know how I hate getting fitted. How are you?" he asked politely like the perfect son he was raised to be.

"Just fine, a few dinner parties and the like, we can't have any charity balls just yet without the press tearing us apart," she said tiredly, "but that's fine we need some peace and quiet right now. Business is booming and your father plans to have you working as soon as you graduate. I would suggest enjoying youth while you can, dear." Sorrow entered her voice in the last sentence, everyone—especially his mother—knew that Draco had already grown up in the last two years, he would not be able to truly enjoy youth ever again.

"Of course I will, Mum," he responded even though they knew it couldn't happen.

"So how is school? Never mind, don't tell me. We'll wait until we are at home so you will not have to repeat for your father." Narcissa then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver spoon. Instinctively, Draco wrapped his hand around the spoon just above his mother's and almost immediately felt the pull on his navel as the portkey activated.

The sound of his feet planting firmly on the floor as he landed echoed through the empty, cold mansion. A house elf popped in to take their coats and hats as another came to take the young man's luggage up to his room. Malfoy Manor was still as dreary looking just as it had when the dark lord lived here. The manor had not been changed since the day his ancestors moved in—with the exception of the new portraits and the more modern furnishings—why would it be redecorated now? Of course that would change when Draco inherited the manor, a desperate and inevitably futile attempt to remove the memories of the war. But until then his father would keep the house the same.

The aforementioned man stepped into the foyer, "Ah Draco, you are home, I hope the train ride was pleasant."

"It was, Father," Draco informed. Lucius waved for him and his mother to follow him into the sitting room to talk.

The three sat down in large comfy, leather armchairs as Narcissa called for some refreshments and Lucius began conversing with his son. "Draco, how are your studies coming along?"

"Very well, I am now top of the class in potions."

"Well of course you are," Narcissa said proudly, "you have always been top of your class until you count Ms. Granger."

Lucius huffed in annoyance at the reminder. "She is very smart," Draco slipped. Before either parent could say anything he continued, "No one can deny that but it is all from an academic stand point, she will never be able to fully comprehend and appreciate magic as a pureblood does. Potions class is proof of that, always by the book she never attempts to be innovative."

Lucius nodded his head, "No mud—muggle-born will ever be able to experience magic as we do. Speaking of Ms. Granger you have been sharing the Head Dorms with her haven't you? How has that worked out?"

Draco skillfully hid the tensing in his body in response to the question. _'Don't say anything stupid or let anything else slip and you'll be fine.'_ "Nothing eventful has happened. She spends most of time with the Gryffindors or in the library and we get along well enough to do our Head duties."

"I saw her holding a monstrous orange cat at the platform, I hope it's well trained," his mother commented.

"Yes and despite the rumors the cat isn't demon-like, towards me at least."

"I am glad things are working out, it would not be good for your reputation if any sort of incident occurred," Lucius told his son smoothly.

A house-elf came in and informed the family that dinner was ready. Draco and his family soon fell into the familiar pattern of life as it always had during the breaks; they ate every meal together, had a few conversations, and generally did their own thing. Draco had been called into his father's study for one such conversation a few days after Christmas. It was probably about the apothecary and some more business plans he wanted Draco to work on after graduation.

Draco entered his father's study and sat in his usual chair as he waited for the older man to talk. "You have received some mail from the Blaise," he said handing his son the letter.

"Thank you Father."

"You know your mother and I have had a bit of a mystery on our hands since you have been at school. Severus has given us a vague answer and I was hoping you could give me a better one. Why, Draco, are you paying Mr. Harris to search the world over for a couple of muggles?"

'_Aw shit.'_

**AN: I was going to continue but it's late and well that seemed like a good ending. The more reviews I receive the faster the updates will come**

**Oh and since it is midnight where I am Happy St. Patrick's day**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I am still writing! I will never just abandon a story, this will be finished. That one DBZ story was an exception from when I was new to fanfiction**

**Okay so my profile is acting screwy, I'm not even receiving emails from anymore so I've been trying to fix that, I have homework, I need to get ready for college next year, and I'm thinking about getting a job other than babysitting so I will get these chapters up as quickly as I can. Thank you guys for being patient and reviewing; particularly KodeV, SilverMoonPanther, Gingiie666, dramione and hehejejeheh**

**Disclaimer: if HP was mine I wouldn't need a job or college (I'd still go to college because I want to but you get my point)**

"Why, Draco, are you paying Mr. Harris to search the world over for a couple of muggles?"

'_Aw shit. Come up with something quick Draco before Father gets angry.'_ "Our public image Father. Just think of how it'll appear if we bring the parents of one of the Golden Trio? Granger obliviated and recreated her parents' memories to keep them safe during the war and they seem to have gotten themselves lost. Granger has been searching since the war ended, if I brought them home…"

"Oh? And why didn't you consult me about this?" Lucius asked.

"I'm an adult, I don't need you to hold my hand," Draco said, nonchalantly examining his fingernails.

Lucius nodded and stood, walking to stand behind his son. "A very good idea, especially since it was all bullshit. Draco you may be a good liar but I'm your father. Not only did you inherit the trait from me but I've had a lot more practice. Now tell me the truth as to why you are looking for Granger's parents."

A thousand more excuses flashed through Draco's mind. "The Statue of Secrecy, Granger may be smart but there's no telling when her false memories could deteriorate and then we risk expulsion."

"You can do better than that Draco," Lucius chided as he smacked his son upside the head.

'_Well here's where I take the truth and twist it in hopes of lighter punishment.' _Draco dropped his usual emotionless mask to make his believe he was seeing his son's true emotions. He made himself look frustrated and tired. "After the struggles she had fighting the Dark Lord, going so far as to stay loyal while she was tortured in our own dining room and even vouching for us when questioned by aurors, I believe she deserves her parents back," Draco said. And this was true, yes he started this endeavor to end up in her good graces but he knew she deserved some time with her family after everything that happened.

Draco tensed for the inevitable impact of his father's hand and was rewarded with the anticipated blow. Lucius then yanked his son up out of the seat so they stood nose to nose. Draco took a moment to be proud that he was looking down at Lucius, even if it was only an inch. "How _noble_ of you," the older blonde sneered, "Be careful, no son of mine will ever become a blood traitor, understand? And you are taking steps in that direction." Lucius pushed his son away and let go, allowing the younger man to collide with the wall. "To your room Draco, I'm going to talk to your Mother and we will decide what to do from here."

Draco hurried out of the study as fast as he could without looking like he was hurrying. Once the door closed behind him, Draco leaned back against the wall for a second. _'That could have been a lot worse.'_ He heard his father yelling for his mother and quickly went to his room before being spotted.

xxDMHGxx

Hours later Draco was on his bed nearly asleep when he heard a soft knock on the door accompanied by a feminine voice. "Draco?"

The addressed sighed and left the bed to open the door. Yes, this definitely could have been worse. At least it was his mother at the door which meant his father's temper had been calmed a bit. "Yes Mum?"

"Draco honey, sit down please," the blonde woman asked. Draco complied and sat on the edge of his bed across from the large comfy arm chair that was taken by his mother. "I was able to calm your father, dear."

Draco nodded his head, "Thank you."

"So you feel sorry for the girl?" Once again her son nodded in response and she sighed, "I remember when she was here at the manor. I remember the look on your face. What Bella did was horrible, no one deserved that especially for one so young. All of you were too young for what you experienced." Narcissa got up and went to sit down by her son and took his hand, "I can't imagine what you are going through but know that I am trying to overlook my prejudices as much as I can considering that they have been quite literally bred into me. The girl deserves her parents back but be careful. Do not make your involvement public knowledge or you will receive more reactions like your father's. Now it you look tired so I'll send up some dinner. Good night, Draco."

xxDMHGxx

The Burrow was crowded, loud, and full of post-Christmas diminishing of cheer. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione and Harry spend the Christmas break with them. Harry's invitation was expected but Hermione thought Mrs. Weasley would not invite her after her break up with Ron. Instead it seemed Molly was merely plotting, hoping she could make Hermione a Weasley and was throwing all of her available sons at her.

Unfortunately, Hermione was not interested and had no luck in trying to convince Molly of that. The boys, except Ron of course, found it rather funny until it was their turn to be advertised. Molly was a typical Gryffindor; no subtlety.

Hermione had finally broken away and was standing in the snow in the exact spot she had been when she received her letter from Hogwarts that summer. She was content to enjoy her moment of peace when someone came out after her.

"Hey Mione, something wrong?"

"No Ginny, I'm fine. I just wanted some peace and, well, almost quiet. No offense."

The redhead laughed, "None taken, I know exactly how you feel." The two girls just stood in companionable silence gazing at the night sky. "So how is the whole living with Malfoy thing working out?"

Hermione sighed, how often had she been asked that question so far? "Just fine, Ginny. We get along well enough and Crookshanks adores him so it works out."

"You have to invite me to your dorms one day, I have to see Crookshanks and Draco Malfoy cuddling on the couch." Laughter filled the crisp wintry air at the thought. As their mirth dissipated Ginny asked, "Do you like him?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, still giggling.

"Draco Malfoy of course. Do you like him, more than just a friend?"

"Ginny you are insane," the brunette informed the redhead quite seriously, "I do not like him like that. In fact we are not even friends."

"If you say so. Just remember, he is better choice than Ron or Dante."

"Ginny, I can't believe my ears. Tell me, when did Draco earn your approval and Dante and Ron your scorn."

"Dante Amer is very bitter about the fact that his parents come from two of the purest wizarding families in Europe but were still squibs while families like the Blacks, Malfoys, and Weasleys did not. I'm sure you picked up on it?"

Hermione nodded her head, "I had a few hints but didn't understand it all until now."

"Yes well Amer is no better than a pure blood supremacist at times when his temper gets going, according to the rumors at least. No Mione, this is not the time to scold me about gossip. Now, my darling brother simply isn't smart enough for you. As for Malfoy, well he's been kinder this year, trying to make amends for his crimes. He is smart and can be charming and let's admit it, Draco Malfoy is by far the best looking out of the three," Ginny finished, grinning.

**AN: Let's go way back when to when I asked if anyone could tell the definition of Amer. In French, at least according to Google Translate, Amer means bitter.**

**Sorry for the lack of length lately. I'm sure Draco could lie himself out of this situation but unfortunately the characters are limited by the author and since I couldn't think of anything else that is what Draco came up with. Sorry this is one of the shorter chapters please forgive me**

**Okay so this is a day after I wrote the beginning author's note: I now have emails but all hits and visitor stats from Monday and Sunday are nonexistent even though I know I had at least some readers on those days :( **

**Please review, all flames will be extinguished**

**PS My record for most hits in a month was 7,035 this February, not including the past two days I have 7,043 hits this month and it is only the 20****th****! Whoop!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Gingiie666, KodeV, and Dramione for the reviews. I appreciate every review and alert and favorite and all the followers who don't alert the story even though that would be easier. Oh and I just hit 10,000 hits this month, without those two glitch days though**

**Haftungsausschluss: Ich besitze kein Harry Potter, das gehort alles J.K. Rowling.**

All of the students arrived back at Hogwarts a day before classes resumed and many were gathered in their respective common rooms vainly trying to finish their over-the-break homework. You would think that after so many years, students would learn to just do their homework at home as it would be much easier than the last minute cramming sessions. Nope, never going to happen.

Hermione of course had her work done ahead of time but Ginny and Luna had not. Luna normally didn't forget to do homework but Christmas time was an exception to the rule. So the two girls had decided to run up to the Head common to see if Hermione would give them a late Christmas present in the form of homework assistance.

"Oh Mione!" Ginny called as Luna simply stood there dreamily gazing upon… something, the redhead wasn't sure what.

"Coming!" the Head Girl called back. She opened the portrait door to find her two sixth year friends looking at her hopefully. "What do you two need?"

"Well, see we kind of…"

"You never did that Charms homework did you?"

"How did you know it was Charms?"

"Ginny, I stayed in your room over the break and you didn't even touch the text book for Charms."

"Oh, yeah. So do you think you can help us?"

Hermione sighed, "Sure, but don't tell the boys. I've been doing their homework since first year, they can do it themselves." Then Hermione led the girls to into the common room and gestured for them to sit down and place their books on the table. They would have continued onto their work and thrown in some gossip when the two younger girls saw who was lying on the other couch. A half sleeping Draco Malfoy in black pants and sweater was drifting further into sleep with Crookshanks on his lap, the orange ball of fluff purring as Draco gently pet him. When Hermione realized the reason for the girls' distraction she said to him, "Draco, we are going to do some last minute homework in here."

"Go on," he mumbled, "you won't bother me."

"Yes but you may bother us."

"I am rather distracting," the blonde said with a rather sorry attempt at a smirk.

"So you finally admit that you snore?"

Draco scoffed, "I do not snore and you know that I was referring to my dashing good looks."

The girls giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Even in this state you're arrogant."

"I prefer the term 'confident.'"

"Call it whatever you want but you should go into your own room." Hermione waited for a response only to realize he was not going to give one, "fine, we'll just leave you here." Draco grumbled some noise that might have meant 'good girl' but none of the girls bothered to try and translate.

However, Draco was not able to fully fall asleep before there was another knock on the door, this time it was Blaise's voice asking for Draco. "Draco," Hermione began to shake her blonde dorm mate, "get up and get the door."

"Why can't you get it?" he complained.

Hermione huffed, "Because it is for you and I'm busy."

"I'll pay you."

"Seriously Draco?" she said incredulously. At this point Crookshanks and the girls had dropped all pretenses and were caught up with the banter currently back and forth between the two former enemies.

"Yes, well no. But still, you should get the door."

"You are impossible, Malfoy," the brunette commented as she got up to answer the door.

"Back to last names now, are we?"

"Oh, shut up. No not you Blaise, sleeping beauty is on the couch. I'm afraid you may have to carry him out."

Blaise shook his head and strode into the common room, right by Draco. The Slytherin then pulled out his wand and cast the aguamente spell and doused Draco with it.

"Ugh! I'm up, I'm up!" Draco screamed, jumping up and knocking an irate Crookshanks onto the floor.

"Good, now get your lazy ass up, we're going." Blaise then turned to the girls and put on a dashing smile, "I am sorry on behalf of Slytherin house for this oaf's manners." Then he grabbed his wet friend's arm and drug him out the portrait hole.

The three girls laughed at the sight before the younger two turned on the older. "Sooo," Ginny began, "when did you two get close enough for playful banter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione claimed.

"Oh come on Hermione, you two have gotten closer than just acquaintances," Luna said.

"Okay so maybe we get along now. He is actually good company, when he wants to be. Now tell me something, why are you two so interested?"

"Curiosity," Luna claimed.

"Because I can so see you two hooking up," Ginny said.

"Ginny! One you sound like Lavender," the three girls sobered a bit at the thought of their fallen friend, "and two I don't understand why you okay with this."

"It is simple really, my dear Mione. If you look at just the facts and remove the house rivalry and his being a git and you will realize you two are very compatible. And the reason I can overlook his being a git is because after the war and the trials and seeing what life was really like in Malfoy Manor, I think he deserves a second chance. Besides it is obvious that he's had a crush on for a while. Haven't you ever realized that he seemed angrier at you then anyone else for being a muggleborn? If you were a pureblood or maybe even a half blood he would have asked you out a long time ago."

Hermione stared at Ginny for a second, contemplating her words. Then she began laughing, "Oh, Gin, whatever you say."

xxDMHGxx

The two Slytherins were walking away from the Head Dorms as Draco finally cast a drying spell on his self. "Okay Zabini, explain now."

"You need to tell me what happened over the break."

"That is what you wanted? And this couldn't wait till later because?"

"Because my friend," Blaise began, patting Draco on the back, "Pansy is back with a vengeance. Her mother has convinced her that you will marry her."

"Don't remind me," Draco pleaded. He thought back to the train ride here where Pansy practically attacked him. She latched herself onto him and began talking wedding plans and such. "I was beginning to wonder how I ended up in Hell because I couldn't remember dying."

"Yes well she wants me to help her help you see 'reason' and I could not stand another minute in the dungeons."

"So you embarrassed me in front of Hermione instead of waiting for me to get up? You know I would have, eventually. You could've hung out in the common room till then."

"Sorry, but I'm curious. Before Pansy's attack you said you received interesting news from Mr. Harris."

Draco nodded his head then the two went into an abandoned classroom to talk in privacy. "Okay, so first my dad found out what I was doing but thankfully not why I am doing it. Thank Salazar, he's angry enough about it. Then just before New Years I received a letter from Harris."

"Well what did it say?"

"I'm about to tell you obviously," Draco smirked, "Mr. Harris found Hermione's parents in Malaysia."

Draco paused for effect for a moment. "Well that's great Draco, when are you going to finally woe Hermione?"

"Not for a while yet I'm afraid as this is where it gets to be delicate. I can't very well go up to her and demand she date me for the return of her parents. First we need to get them back here and fix their memories."

"I thought only Hermione could do that?"

"She's a good witch but not that good. In order to create the extensive memories that she did she had to sacrifice quality for quantity, so it shouldn't be too hard to fix. Once that's done I need to plan a reunion and a subtle way for to find out that I was responsible for it all. Oh and make sure that her parents aren't too pissed about the whole thing or it may make Hermione feel even worse."

"So from now on it's a piece of cake?"

"Exactly."

The two sat back and discussed strategy when Blaise brought up another question. "How will Harris convince Hermione's parents to come back to England with him?"

"Not sure, maybe he'll just kidnap them; they won't remember it anyways after we fix their memories."

"Hermione won't be pleased about that part."

"Hermione won't know."

**AN: Es tut mir leid fur die Verzogerung und fehlende Lange in diesem Kapitel. Yes I am practicing my German. I have decided to try and teach myself using internet translators (I will be the worst German speaker ever) and didn't think you would mind if I practice here and yes I realize I am missing some of those dot things, I'm not sure how to type those.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you dramione, Queen Astoria, and Gingiie666 for your reviews. **

**Book recommendation! Go find and read **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth, especially if you are a Hunger Games fan like myself. I love HG and have just read Divergent which came out last year and the sequel is coming May 1****st****. This trilogy has the potential to be the next Hunger Games I'm sure, but people need to spread the word or it'll just be overshadowed by HG. So yeah, go check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine nor do I make any money off of my book recommendation**

Draco roamed through the dungeon corridors late one January night or was it morning by now? He fought against his heavy eyelids to check one last segment of his route then it was up what he considered an ungodly amount of stairs to his bed. He had not been getting much sleep lately due to his correspondence with Mr. Harris. The man had found Hermione's parents and brought them to London. Draco had to arrange for a memory expert to come fix their memories and a therapist to explain the situation and keep them calm. He also had to pay them to keep their mouths shut.

Now all he had to do was reunite the Granger family since the parents had gotten over their fear and were now anxious to see their daughter. They were also anxious to see the young man who hired Mr. Harris but they would not be granted that wish until he had a definitely plan set. He couldn't think of any way to just plop them together but outright telling her that he brought them back made it seem like he wanted a reward. Well, that was because he did. He needed some help but the only person he could ask at this point was Blaise who had no more of an idea than Draco did. But perhaps there was one more person…

Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was about time for his Godfather to be abandoning his own rounds and retiring. The blonde youth began jogging to the entrance to Snape's quarters while he thought of some questions to ask. When he arrived at Snape's door, Draco began knocking.

"Draco, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" The deep, somewhat tired voice came from behind Draco.

"Uncle Severus, I needed to talk to you," the young man explained with some urgency in his voice.

"And it can't wait until morning?" the older wizard asked.

"It could but I guess I didn't think of that…"

"Come in." Severus went up to the door and mumbled a series of spells to take down the wards and led his godson into his rooms. The front room resembled the Slytherin common room in color and furniture but was much smaller and had an entire wall of filled bookshelves. Severus sat down in an armchair and gestured for Draco to take the other. The chairs were angled to face each other over the coffee table and the fireplace that crackled and snapped with warmth. "Okay so what do you need to talk about? Be quick, it is late," he added the last part in hopes of still sounding strict but he had always had a soft spot for his godson and it showed in his tired tone.

"Mr. Harris found Herm-Granger's parents."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, I already know you call her Hermione, no need to hide it. So you've found her parents, now what?"

Draco scratched his head, "Well that is what I wanted to talk about. I'm not really sure what to do next."

Severus rubbed his temples and began thinking that it was too late at night to be thinking about this. "Okay first off, do they have their memories back yet?"

"Yes, I sent an expert a couple days ago. As far as he can tell all of their memories have been restored."

"Are they upset about what happened?"

"Yes, understandably so but right now they just want to see Hermione."

"Okay, go to bed. I'll talk to Minerva in the morning." Draco realized that he must have been tired since he never called the teachers by their first names in front of students. The two wizards began their individual trek to their beds wondering what Minerva will think of Draco's actions.

xxDMHGxx

The ancient castle hated him. More specifically, the stairs hated him. There was no other explanation in Draco's mind. Normally the school had no trouble letting him go straight to his room after patrol but not tonight. There were so many delays and wrong turns that Draco began to growl in frustration and even began issuing a threat or two at the flights of stairs.

"You too?" a feminine voice asked. Draco turned and found Hermione behind him, confusing since she was on the top floor and he still needed to go up a floor.

"How did you get down here?"

Hermione pointed to the steps in front of them. "They've been giving me trouble ever since I ended my rounds." Finally the stairs moved to their desired position and the two teens walked up in silence. Suddenly the stairs gave a sharp jolt causing Hermione to fall into Draco's arms. With an oompth, Hermione had her breathe knocked out of her slightly and breathed in, catching the scent of Draco's cologne. Draco, still wondering what was wrong with the stairs caught a whiff of Hermione's hair, a subtle French vanilla scent. Turning red, the Gryfindor quickly thanked Draco and ran up the stairs and to their room.

Draco stood there for a moment, shocked. Why? Because he recognized that scent from the amortentia potion sixth year. Knowing you like somebody is one thing. Having it confirmed in such a manner was another thing entirely.

xxDMHGxx

"He did what?"

All the past Headmasters and mistresses positioned themselves in the best spots to listen to the conversation. All had a look of pure curiosity on their faces except Dumbledore who looked rather smugly pleased as his painted blue eyes twinkled. Severus sat down in a comfy armchair in front of Minerva's desk, looking amused as he watched the shock take over Minerva's face.

"But he hates her, what is he up to? Giving up money and time to help her with her muggle parents, it doesn't make sense." Minerva began to pace wondering what the young Slytherin's scheme was.

"Contrary to popular belief," Severus drawled, "Draco does not hate the little know-it-all."

"Of course he does, he has hated her for the past seven years," Minerva retorted.

"Think about the situation, Minerva. If he had flirted with her his father would have killed him. Quite possibly in a very literal sense."

"Flirted?" The concerned mentor was beginning to slip and show that part of a girl's personality that every female had: that part that loved gossip.

Severus raised his brow in a mocking manner. "Am I the only one that noticed? Probably not if I am reading Albus' face properly."

Minerva whirled to face the portrait of her predecessor. "Albus, is this true?"

The man in the painting nodded, "Young love is so confusing and hurtful at times but eventually prevails in the end." Minerva practically jumped at the word love but Severus cut off her arsenal of questions.

"Can we focus on the matter at hand? Draco wants to reunite Miss Granger with her parents without letting her know it was his doing, yet. Slytherin subtlety and all that."

"Well I guess we could just reunite them and leave the rest to Mr. Malfoy."

"Good, now I will leave you gossips to your own devices," Severus said as he exited with a dramatic sweep of his billowing robes.

**Hogwarts and the staff, particularly Dumbledore, sure love to meddle in people's business don't they? Sorry for the delay, please review anyway :)**

**And send out prays and best wishes to Arlington, Forney, and Lancastor, Texas. Yesterday was pretty bad I'm just glad it skipped over my area for the most part**


	16. Chapter 16

**So yeah, been really busy especially the last three days: prom on Saturday, edgefest Sunday (for those of you who don't know aka anyone who doesn't live in DFW, it's this awesome huge concert with 15 bands, look it up) and I had a job interview Monday(no job but at least I'll have more time for ya'll)**

**Oh and I have a Pottermore account, Go Slytherin, please add me= IceFeather13196 and leave a message here saying what your username is so I can give you a nickname**

**Anyway thanks for all the support, reviews, and such and for waiting for my slow butt. As ya'll know I do not own HP now onto the story**

Hermione woke early in the morning to the sound of an owl tapping the window pane repeatedly. She opened the window and took the parchment from its beak. The note read:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Your presence is requested in my office this morning, please come immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Ps all fairy tales end this way_

Still not entirely awake, Hermione wondered if she had done anything to get in trouble or to get an award. When her mind failed to come up with anything she put on her uniform-despite it being a Saturday-and left for the Headmistress' office. She then thought about the riddle for the password. Obviously it was "happily ever after" but why would the Headmistress have that as the password.

As she walked through the Head common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch reading the paper looking as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep. She gave him a quick hello completely unaware that the platinum blonde knew exactly what was going on and that he had been too anxious to stay asleep as he thought about Snape's plan.

Hermione came upon the Gargoyle and gave the password, still wondering what was waiting for her as she stepped on the spiral staircase. As she entered the office she saw her answer.

In the office, in front of McGonagall's desk was a couple of middle aged muggles. The woman was short with brown hair and eyes and the man was tall and kindly looking. They both smiled at Hermione with pride, love, and something else that she could not identify.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione ran to them and threw her arms around her parents forgetting for a moment the spell she had placed on them. When she remembered she pulled back slowly only to hear her Headmistress' voice.

"It's okay dear, everything has been taken care of. I'll step out for a moment." The older witch no longer looked stern as she usually did, instead she showed her happiness for the family in front of her and left to give them privacy.

Hermione shot her professor a grateful look before turning back to her parents with tears in her eyes as well as theirs. "I thought I was never going to find you guys," she sniffed.

"It's okay," her mother cooed, "We are here now."

The reunited family cried for several moments before sitting down in the cushy seats that had been provided for them. Finally her father asked the question that Hermione had been dreading since the moment she realized that she could one day have her parents back. "Honey, why? Why did you send us away? Rearrange our memories?" It was then when Hermione finally identified that last emotion: fear.

She had heard, of course, of muggle born witches and wizards becoming estranged from their parents due to this very thing. All humans fear what they cannot understand, this is one reason why the wizarding world is kept separate from the rest of the world. Time and again muggle parents of wizards prove that a unification between the two worlds is virtually impossible because if the parents can't see their children perform magic without becoming wary, if they can't truly accept this new world, if they can't help but fear their children's capabilities like the Grangers so obviously fear Hermione's, what chance does the rest of the world have?

But her parents had always been so accepting, encouraging even. They were proud of their magical daughter and did whatever they could to help her achieve her goals. Perhaps they never understood it like Hermione thought they did, maybe they didn't realize exactly how much power their daughter had. She had stolen away their lives and gave them new ones without breaking a sweat, what else could she do? What else could more talented and more skilled wizards do?

"I wa-was trying to protect you," Hermione stuttered. "Things were getting so bad, attacks everywhere, people dying… I did not want you two to become victims of the war."

"You never did tell us about that, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, "you told us there was some political tension but you never mentioned a full scale war."

"I didn't want to worry you…" Hermione whimpered.

"You weren't involved were you? Why didn't you come with us and let us keep our memories?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later but right now can we please just be happy and together again?" the daughter begged.

Her parents looked to each other, silently communicating through their eyes and conceded. "Alright," her father answered, "but you have to tell us the whole truth."

"I will, I promise," Hermione assured. "How-how did they find you anyway? I looked forever and found nothing."

"A man named Mr. Harris was sent to find us, honey," her mother explained, "He wouldn't tell us who sent him but he did say that it was a fellow classmate of yours. He must be rather rich to have done it so it should be easy for you to guess who."

Hermione thought about it and smiled at the only possible answer. "It had to be Harry, of course, I'm surprised he kept it a secret though. I'll have to scold him for that when I thank him for finding you guys. He's probably out on the Quidditch pitch. We can go now and maybe I can show you guys around the castle, you are always asking questions about it."

Her parents agreed then asked about the oddly empty portraits. "You told us they could move."

"They can, they must have gone to other portraits to give us our privacy. You'll see them throughout the castle." She then took her parents out of the office and guided them through the maze of passages and corridors towards the quidditch pitch. Along the way she pointed out the rooms and portraits and discussed their different classes in more detail. Finally they made it outside where the Scottish winter held strong. Above the stadium several figures could be seen flying around and messing around more than actually playing. Hermione could tell by their flying styles that these were Gryffindor flyers and of course Harry would be among them.

Quickening her pace towards the stadium upon which her parents stared in awe, Hermione noticed several more figures leaving the stadium with their brooms. Soon she could tell that their uniforms were green and she tensed. The Slytherins would _not_ be happy about muggles touring Hogwarts.

She tried to steer her parents out of the path of the oncoming Slytherins but it was too late. All but two of the group began making insulting and degrading comments as soon as one of them made the connection that these people were Hermione's muggle parents. Before things got too bad the last two distracted them and got the Slytherin team to leave. These two were, of course, Draco and Blaise.

Blaise walked up as suave as ever and offered his sincerest apologies for his housemates' behavior. Then Draco came up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am terribly sorry that happened. My name is Draco Malfoy, I am the Head Boy here. I am glad to see you are alive and well, your daughter has been worried sick about you."

Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we've heard about you. Hermione has told you some _interesting_ stories."

Draco shifted his weight nervously, "I'm not surprised and they are probably true but as Hermione would tell you now, I have changed a great deal since the war."

"It's true," Hermione confirmed, "he's not half the git he used to be."

"Yes, well it was very nice to meet you two, Blaise and I must be going. I hope the rest of your stay is enjoyable." As the two Slytherins left Hermione restarted her trek to the stadium.

Her mother had a contemplative look on her face, "Hermione are you sure that is the same boy you told us about?"

"Yes Mum, why?"

"Well he's such a handsome, polite young man and so is his friend. I can't believe half of what you told us about him."

"Like I said Mum, he's changed a bit. Become more mature."

Finally the family made it to the stadium where Hermione called Harry down. She immediately enveloped him in a crushing embrace as she thanked him for getting her parents back.

"Hermione as happy as I am to have them back I didn't do this."

Hermione stopped short and had a rare look of confusion on her face. "What?"

"I didn't send Mr. Harris." After the exchanging of greetings and pleasantries between the Grangers, Harry, and Weasleys the family left, had dinner, and the parents given their own room for the time being. Hermione on the other hand sat in the Head common room trying to figure out who sent Harris.

Not much later Draco entered the room and Hermione was hit with an epiphany. "It was you! You sent Mr. Harris! Draco thank you so much, I don't even care if you have an ulterior motive right now, thank you!" She threw herself into his arms to his great surprise and delight.

"I'm glad you're happy," Draco said.

Hermione pulled away blushing, "So why did you do it?"

"I thought you said you didn't care if I had an ulterior motive," Draco drawled.

"I didn't _then_ but I do now. I'm not falling for any tricks."

Draco put up his hands in a show of innocence. "No tricks, no evil plan, I promise. I just didn't want to hear you whining anymore."

"I highly doubt that was your reason and I will figure out why you did it soon enough."

"Whatever you say Granger, now I'm going to bed." Draco went to bed that night smiling, things were going well. Who knows maybe he'll even be able to take her to the Valentine's dance.

**Sorry about the wait. If you're wondering about the prophecy it will come up later and as for Hermione figuring out Draco did it so quickly that seems pretty realistic to me.**

**Please review, alert, and fav :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the delay, I've been having writer's block with this story forgive me. I'm going to stop apologizing for delays since they seem to be regular things now. Also Avengers, go watch, now. Well after you read this.**

**Special shout out to Rainbow Breaker and her awesome reviews**

**I've been trying to post sooner but then the chapter seems rushed and written with only half the effort and you guys deserve better than that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

January ended soon after the Grangers' reunion and February began by adding a new layer of snow on the Hogwarts grounds. The elder Grangers were spending their days looking for a new house and property for their new practice as Hermione carried on with her Head and student duties. They spent a lot of time together in the head common room but very little time talking. Most conversations happened when a friend of Hermione's came up to say hi but decided to leave the family alone after their long separation. After a week of stalling, Hermione had begun explaining everything that had happened over the past few years and after each conversation it felt as if her parents drifted a little farther away.

With all the time the family spent in the Head common room it was no surprise that they had a few more encounters with Draco and occasionally Blaise. Mr. Granger was not too fond of the idea that his little girl was sharing her living space with a boy, particularly her former bully, and went into 'protective dad' mode. It began with intimidating glares which led to offhand comments and then speeches about what would happen if his little girl was ever hurt. Mrs. Granger tried to tell her husband to be nicer to the boy who brought them back to Britain—Hermione had told them the next morning after finding out—but he did not listen. Draco himself acted nonchalant about the whole thing despite his emotions. Underneath his calm, cool shell he felt victorious about his accomplishment and nervous in the presence of Hermione's father.

Before now, all of Draco's interactions with a girl's father came off more as a business meeting. Arranged marriage was what he and just about every pure blooded child was destined for. So when a man met a boy in reference to his daughter there were no threats about keeping her happy and what not, instead he looked up the boy's family history and wealth. Draco soon found out that muggle fathers were completely different and were very protective of their baby girls. Mr. Granger did not care how many estates he was to inherit or he was born into the impeccably pure Malfoy and Black families. No, he was worried about Draco's character.

Yes, Draco was very nervous indeed as he was judged by Hermione's father especially as the Valentine's dance was approaching. He had no idea how Hermione would react when he asked her to accompany him but it would help if Mr. Granger did not entirely disapprove of him.

Normally, Mr. and Mrs. Granger would retire to their room at the same time but one evening Mrs. Granger decided to stay behind for a little bit. Tension still filled the air between mother and daughter though it was much more subtle than when the father was also present. Draco sat in an armchair reading his transfiguration text while trying to ignore the two women who sat on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. After failing to do so, Draco had decided to sneak away to his own room only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Draco, do you think you could help me with this question?" Her voice was timid yet urgent as she looked at Draco with pleading eyes. He was stunned for a moment, the Gryffindor Princess needed help? But it only took a split second's worth of deduction to realize that she simply did not want to be alone in a silent room with her mother. The Slytherin was disappointed to see that his hard work did not have the end result he wanted in the long term and decided to stay if only to earn brownie points.

"Okay, what exactly did you need help with?"

Hermione smiled before pointing to a page in her book and rattling off every fact she had memorized concerning the subject in question. Draco nodded and 'uh-humed' when needed as he tried to keep up with her rapid pace. As intelligent as he was, he knew Hermione had him beat in this subject. Eventually Hermione had hit upon some epiphany and rushed into her room for another text on the subject, leaving Draco and Mrs. Granger alone in the room for the first time.

Draco watched Hermione run into her room and kept his eyes on her bedroom door before turning to look at Mrs. Granger. She had also watched her daughter's path and continued to look at the door with pride and sadness in her eyes. After a second Mrs. Granger took a deep breath and spoke, "She's so smart."

Draco nodded in agreement, "She is indeed."

"Sometimes I think she is too smart for her own good."

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed, he did not like the path this conversation was going. "Perhaps, but her brain hasn't failed her yet that I know of."

"I know, and I know she was only doing what was right. I am so proud and I'm going to miss her so much."

"Why? You don't need to break up your family because of this," Draco said with anger lacing his voice. After everything Hermione went through, her parents were just going to abandon her.

Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly, "I will try and keep it together as long as I can but this wor… her world is so different from ours. I can't understand her or her life now, no matter what I do she will break away eventually. Sure she may visit for holidays and such but it will never be the same again. It hasn't been the same since she was eleven years old." The two sat in silence as they contemplated her words. "Draco, I can't watch over her anymore, I can't protect her from the monsters under her bed," she sniffled, clearly on the brink of tears, "Please watch over her for me."

Draco's head shot up in shock. "I see how you look at her, how you care for her. Promise me you'll make sure she's happy, that's all I want." Watery, warm brown eyes looked straight into cool silver ones. "Please."

Draco kept his cool as he answered, "Of course, ma'am."

"Jean, call me Jean," Mrs. Granger responded with a small smile. The moment was interrupted by Hermione reentering the common room with a large book in her hands. Mrs. Granger hastily wiped her eyes as she stood up from the couch, "Well I should be going. Good night Draco, good night Hermione." The woman went up and gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. When the portrait door closed Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Why can't my life be simple?" the brunette asked herself aloud.

"Because you're best friends with Potter."

"The question was rhetorical, Draco. Thanks for helping me out, things are… awkward."

Draco raised a platinum eyebrow, "So I've noticed and thanks for leaving me here with your mum."

Hermione blushed, "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"That must be a first, don't worry about it. Spending a moment in your mother's company was not complete torture."

"Did she say anything?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch.

Draco thought for a moment about telling her what happened, "Not really, just mentioned that you were growing up too fast."

"Well, war does that to you." The two sat in companionably silence, both avoiding the natural flow of conversation that would lead to more painful things. Fifteen minutes later it was still silent and all homework had been completed. As Draco began gathering his things his eye caught sight of a flyer the prefects were making for the Valentine's dance.

"Hermione."

She looked up from her own papers, "Yes Draco?"

"Are you going to this dance?"

"Yes I have to, part of being Head Girl and all."

"Yeah of course, you don't happen to have a date, do you?"

"No, why?"

Draco straightened up to full height and put on his calm, charming demeanor that he always used in such situations. "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." The blonde watched as Hermione's eyes grew wide and her face thoughtful. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be on friendly terms with Draco Malfoy, the thought that he wanted to go out on a date with her left her in a state of pure shock. After a few moments Draco became inpatient, "Well?"

"I'm not sure, Draco. I'll tell you later okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione dashed back up to her room where she spent the next few hours thinking and left behind a disappointed Draco.

**I had a hard time deciding whether or not to go on or leave it at this cliffhanger. Again I am sorry for the delay, please forgive me I have AP exams and finals. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two updates plus a one-shot in the past two days, yay! I hope this keeps up. Also not everyone read last chapter yet since I put this one up so quickly so go read it if you haven't yet**

**Disclaimer: do I own HP? No I don't.**

"_I'm not sure, Draco, I'll tell you later okay?" _Draco had never been turned down before but he was pretty sure that that sentence plus her running away were bad signs. Of course she didn't want to go out with him, she was probably up there in her room thinking of a way to say no without making things awkward between them. They would still share a common room and head duties after all.

He knew it would not work, she probably only put up with him due to their situation. Draco sank back into the armchair with a sigh and began rubbing his temples. Crookshanks, who had been lounging about the common room all evening, moseyed on over to Draco's seat. Draco looked down at the ginger cat's smushed face and saw the feline give him a questioning look. "Well Crookshanks, it seems all my plotting and scheming resulted in nothing. And now her dad and friends will somehow find out and come kick my butt." Crookshanks tilted his head. "Okay they would have done that if she had said yes too. Actually she probably won't tell anybody and I definitely won't, except maybe Blaise."

The blonde then rose and went into his room with the orange fluff ball following behind. When he entered his room he heard a tapping on his bedroom window and went over to find Blaise's regal brown owl. _'It's as if he knew, creepy sixth sense stuff.'_ Draco opened the window and traded the owl a treat for the small parchment note tied to his leg. The owl hooted and flew back to the owlery. Draco watched him fly for a moment before reading the note:

_Draco,_

_Theo snuck in some fire whiskey. Come down to our dorm._

_Blaise_

Merlin, Blaise really must have some creepy sixth sense. It would be nice to forget about anything having to do with Hermione for the time being and unlike fourth year Draco now knew how to keep a secret even while under the influence of some Old Ogden's. Walking out the portrait hole Draco found himself genuinely looking forward to spending time in his old dorm with his former roommates. It would be bittersweet though.

Vincent Crabbe, prejudiced ignorant oaf that he was, was not a bad guy. And despite appearing to be nothing more than Draco's bodyguard the two really were friends. The idiot got himself killed in a futile attempt to use fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement during the Final Battle. Greg was hit the hardest by his death. The two were close, even closer than Blaise and Draco. Vince's death was part of the reason Draco never went to his old dorm anymore. Going the common room, or any where the castle for that matter, and seeing Greg without his best mate was hard enough. Seeing anything that reminded Draco that his childhood friend was gone just brought up bad memories and good ones that left him feeling depressed. He learned to deal with it like everyone else that lost someone close but he had yet to pluck up the courage to go see his old room one bed short.

The fact that this was the first time they had gotten together for some smuggled whiskey spoke volumes. Not only would they be missing Vince's presence but he and Greg were usually the ones that had the most fun. They were the ones that started the drinking games and generally made fools of themselves providing entertainment for the three boys who were smart enough not to get hangovers on a school night.

It took longer than he would have liked to travel from the third floor Head dorms down to the dungeons but he didn't have any trouble from Filch or Peeves on the way down so he could not really complain. The old squib didn't care if you were a prefect or not, if you were out of bed he would come after you. Honestly the man just didn't like students, hell he didn't like people in general. And Peeves, well he was Peeves.

Finally Draco came in front of the portrait entrance to the Slytherin common room and whispered _superior _to gain entrance. He swept through the emptying common room and took the familiar route to his old dorm room. The last time he was in here his five roommates were waking up ready for anything as Draco prepared to go up into the Room of requirement to let in the Deatheaters… The year after that he stayed home with his parents.

Opening the door he found the three of them each already working on their first bottle of the night. Blaise stood up and gave Draco a friendly pat on the back while practically pushing him into the room. Theo was leaning against his bedpost and welcomed Draco with a nod. Greg just sat there on his bed, silent. "So what have you been up to? You've been busy since the prefects started working on that dance," Blaise remarked.

"You act like we don't have class together every day. If you must know what I've been doing aside from schoolwork I've been planning that dance and sleeping."

"Why are we even having that dance?" Greg asked.

Blaise laughed as he answered, "It's an excuse for the girl's to dress up and show off, that's the only reason people ever have dances or dinner parties of course."

"Hey Draco," Theo began, "I heard the mudblood's parents have been hanging out in your common room, must be dreadful." He and Greg then began to snicker at their friend's misfortune.

Draco held back a comment he would have very much liked to have made and merely responded that "it can be a bit awkward." Blaise steered the conversation towards Quidditch and as the other two started their third or fourth round Blaise pulled Draco over to the other side of the room to talk.

"I don't know why Theo is drinking this much on a school night," Blaise admitted.

"Well he probably needs to let go. His dad's in Azkaban and he never really had a mother."

"I guess, so how is it really with Granger's parents?"

Draco should have known Blaise wouldn't just let him have a relaxing night of drinking. "Well her father hates me-"

"Understandable."

The blonde shot Blaise a glare before continuing, "Her mother seems to like me well enough but it doesn't matter."

"And why ever not?" Blaise asked with a raised brow, "Her parents are people you should be concerned with."

"Yeah well, I asked Granger to the dance and she said no."

"Really?"

"Well she said she'd tell me later but that is as good as no."

"No it is not Draco. When did you ask her?"

"Just a few minutes before I got your owl."

"Well then it isn't a no. You know she'll get crap from her friends if she goes with you and she is probably thinking of a way to derail their inevitable temper tantrum."

"Stop being so optimistic, it's weird."

"It's the whiskey and I'm not being optimistic per se just reasonable. Did you really think she would be one of those girls that would just fall all over you?"

"Well no of course not…"

"Then just wait, she'll say yes."

xxDMHGxx

Hermione woke up the next morning still thinking about Draco's offer. She still wasn't sure what she would say but what if he was already out in the common room expecting an answer.

'_Well I guess I'll just have to tell him to wait a little bit longer. Some patience won't kill him.'_ But when she came out of the room there was nobody there, obviously Draco was either still asleep or at breakfast.

As she approached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall she heard all the girls excitedly talking about the upcoming dance. Every female was discussing either their dress or their date and Hermione dreaded being dragged into the conversation. As she sat down however Luna and Hannah were listening to Ginny as she described her ball gown and none of them attempted to drag her into the conversation just yet. Then Hannah and Ginny got onto the subject of Luna's date and who to set her up with.

Finally Hannah turned to Hermione, "Who are _you_ going to go with Hermione?"

"Perhaps with a certain blonde?" Ginny teased.

Hannah got excited and looked over at the Hufflepuff table, "I bet it's Dante isn't it? But I thought you two weren't talking?" Hermione shook her head and refused to say anything. No she definitely wouldn't go with Dante, they hardly spoke after she told him she just wanted to be friends and not at all since Christmas. Neville showed up with the rest of the boys before Hannah could prod anymore and Ginny leaned in close to Hermione to whisper in her ear as she scooted over for Harry.

"Has he asked you? Will you ask him?"

"What makes you so sure we should be a couple? Nobody else would agree with you besides Luna." Hermione said avoiding the question.

"Oh, something must have happened otherwise you would have just said no. Come on tell me," the red head urged.

"Fine, he asked…" Ginny squealed, "but I haven't answered him yet. I'm not sure I want to."

"Oh come on!" Ginny moaned exasperated.

Harry looked at his fiancée in confusion, "Um, is something wrong?"

"Girl stuff," the two said simultaneously and Harry backed off. Those words can get you out of just about any conversation with a guy.

"Look Gin, I have to get to Arithmancy and it's all the way on the other side of the castle, I'll see you guys later." Hermione grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall, not noticing a certain blonde that had followed her. She was in an empty hall way when that someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What the! Oh Dante, it's just you."

"Uh yeah sorry for scaring you," he apologized running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Look I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately."

"It's okay Dante," she assured him very ready to say goodbye and get to class.

"Look I know you just wanted to be friends but do you think you'll go to the dance with me?"

"No, I'm sorry Dante. I've got to go."

"Wait, just… could we just go as friends if you don't go with anyone else?"

Hermione didn't even stop to think before she found herself answering, "I'm already going with someone."

"Who?" Dante asked without masking his jealousy.

"Draco Malfoy."

**Review, review, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I officially became a high school grad Saturday night and now I'm college bound, WHOOP!**

**My muse is ready and willing to work this week but she seems to heavily favor my other story so I'm forcing her to focus on dramione now**

**Disclaimer: I think I've pointed out before that considering my age it is logically impossible for me to be the one that wrote and published any of the books**

As time went by more and more students began to openly stare at Draco until he looked back prompting whispers. It began with the Hufflepuff table after Dante Amer stomped back to his seat. He tried to ignore it but it was pretty obnoxious. What the Hell did Hermione say to piss the Amer off? And what did it have to do with him?

His answer came in the form of Blaise slapping a hand on his shoulder boasting, "I told you she would say yes."

Draco looked up to his best friend's smug smirk. "What on earth are you talking about Blaise?" How could Hermione have said yes when they had not talked all day? In their past three classes they sat on opposite sides of the class room. No interaction at all but now that he thought about it he saw some stares directed Hermione as well.

"You seriously have not heard yet? Everyone's talking about it. Squibling asked Hermione to the dance…"

"As I assumed," Draco said curtly. At least she did not say yes otherwise Amer would not have been pissed.

Blaise gave the blonde a scolding look for interrupting, "and she said no because she was already going with someone else."

"And you assume she meant me?"

"No," Blaise said condescendingly, "She _told_ him it was you. He asked who and she said the words Draco Malfoy. With the way people have been staring at the two of you today I assumed you would have put two and two together by now. And here I thought you were smart."

Draco thought about it for a moment as they entered his Godfather's classroom. He wanted to hit himself for not figuring it out on his own, it was so obvious now that it had been pointed out. It could of only been made more obvious if the other two thirds of the Golden Trio had come up attacking him. Speaking of which why hadn't they yet? Surely they heard or perhaps they were like him and completely oblivious to their surroundings today.

"I heard muggle dads get all protective of their daughters and conduct interviews and stuff. Do you think Mr. Granger will do that?" Blaise asked.

"Based on his previous behavior I would say yes. I told you he already is protective, I will be surprised if he does not try attacking me," Draco answered. He was not looking forward to that meeting. He already felt uncomfortable enough around her parents, particularly her father with his passive aggression, and this would make it worse.

Snape flew in dramatically, silencing everyone as he billowed by. How many times had Draco attempted to recreate that effect as a child and intimidating persona as a young adult? Too many to count and he never could do it. Snape stepped behind his lectern and asked them to open to page four hundred and fifty three and read the contents. Everyone obediently turned to the appropriate page and read. Draco however skimmed and saw that he already knew the information so decided to think instead.

What had made up Hermione's mind? Why had she suddenly decided that she wanted to go with Draco? Were the rumors even true? The truth can be skewed in various ways. Maybe she just said it to get Dante off her back, she obviously did not like the Hufflepuff that way and the two had been avoiding each other.

He discreetly looked over at Hermione to see if he could up anything but no. She was reading the text and paying attention like the golden student she was despite the fact that she probably already the whole book memorized before school started.

He looked away before someone could catch him not realizing some people already had including a grinning Blaise.

Snape began making rounds about the room to see that everyone was doing as they should and stopping by a few to reprimand them for talking or daydreaming in class. He did not hesitate to take points from any of the houses now and the Slytherins were still a bit upset about this. But he did some bias in favor of his house which was only fair since all the other teachers had biases against the snakes. However it was toned down, much more subtle than before. Finally Snape came up to where Draco was sitting. He leaned down and whispered, "Stay after class, Draco, we need to talk."

Draco nodded, "Of course Uncle Sev." He knew he was not supposed to say that in class but no one was listening and sometimes it was fun to mess with his Godfather.

"You know better Mr. Malfoy," the older man sneered but the sneer was not as harsh as it could be, he knew Draco was baiting him.

"Of course, sir. It will not happen again." Draco watched as his godfather left and wondered what he wanted to talk about.

At long last the class came to an end and everyone rushed to gather their supplies to leave. Hermione was particularly speedy hoping to catch Draco and tell him yes. She was going to wait until they saw each other in their head dorms for some privacy but did not want to risk her parents being there. Besides almost the whole school knew by now so was no point in hiding it from anybody except Harry and Ron who by some miracle had not heard yet. They were too distracted discussing quidditch to listen to any gossip today it seemed. She looked up to see that Draco was packed but was for whatever reason staying behind after class.

"Mione, are you coming?" Harry asked. Ron standing beside him fidgeting, he never wanted to stay in the potions room any longer than necessary.

"Oh no I need to stay behind to ask Professor Snape something. I'll catch up."

"If you are sure…"

"Of course I am. Now go before you are late for class." Harry nodded and Ron dashed off to his next class practically dragging Harry with him. Hermione turned to see that the class was empty now except Snape who swept into his office for a moment and Draco who was watching Hermione.

"Do you have an answer yet, _Mione_?" he asked trying out the nickname.

"Ugh I hate that nickname and yes I do." She took a deep breath to gain some confidence but her voice still came out small and perhaps a bit unsure, "I would like to go to the dance with you."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you?" he said a little teasingly, happy that she was saying yes.

"Don't be a smartass, I said I want to go to the dance with you," she snapped.

Draco smirked, "I wonder what took you so long?"

"You can be bloody annoying when you want to be."

"Well I hope I am if that's my goal." Their banter was interrupted with the return of his godfather.

"Miss Granger I believe you are supposed to be gone by now."

"Of course sir, good bye Draco." Hermione left the room only to be met with a surprise outside that the men inside were unaware of.

"Draco you realize what will happen when your father finds out about this? If not before, then definitely after the dance?" Snape began.

"I'm a legal adult, if I want to dance with Hermione then I will."

"It would be wise not to set your father off. Just be careful, Draco. Now get to class before you are late."

"You worry too much, Uncle Sev. I can stand up for myself."

**I must be evil. Waiting for so long just to give you that annoying little cliffhanger buried in there**

**Ps I had a teacher/coach who would always correct us when we made a comment about his podium. He said it was a lectern and we continued to call it a podium to annoy him :)**

**Please review**


	20. Sorry

Okay I have college coming up, I also have a college course this summer. I have no idea when the next updates will be. The next chapter for _Amnesia_ is halfway done but _Dearest Ferret_ is unfortunately being a little neglected.

**I AM NOT TAKING A BREAK **I am merely saying that updates will not be nearly as often as they once were. Thank you for your patience, I promise I will write these stories till the end just put them on alert if you haven't already and keep an eye out for updates.


	21. Chapter 20

**Someone guessed that Lucius Malfoy was behind the door. Good guess but no, it was someone slightly crazier and much more annoying. Perhaps I made her more annoying than she should but I can't imagine her any other way.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Hermione left the room when Professor Snape came back and was determined to get to her next class on time while also realizing that she needed to tell her friends about Draco before someone else did. At this point she and the Slytherin Prince were just going to the dance together but even that would be seen as betrayal not to mention that the rumor would make it worse. She wouldn't be surprised if Lavender and Parvarti were planning a baby shower right now.

But as she entered the cold dungeon hallway she was stopped by someone who reminded her that her friends weren't the only ones to worry about.

"What are you doing talking to _my_ Drakie?" Pansy screeched. "And spreading all of these rumors, it's disgusting."

"Parkinson, I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione said calmly as she attempted to go around the girl.

"Yes you do!" Pansy accused as she refused to let Hermione pass. "Those rumors about you going to the dance with him, I know you started them. It's bad enough that he has to live with you, he doesn't need you to torture him."

"I did not spread any rumors even you should know by now that I have no interest in gossip. How about you talk to _Drakie_ instead of bothering me?" Just then the Slytherin in question came out of the potions class room to find Hermione being confronted by his obnoxious ex. Pansy always had to make things difficult for him.

"Oh Drakie!" Pansy went to Draco's side to latch herself onto his arm. "I can't believe people are saying such horrible things about you."

"Will you get off me? What part of 'I don't like you, leave me the Hell alone' do you not understand?" Draco asked as he pushed Pansy away.

"What is wrong with you Drakie? You've been acting so strange lately, I even caught you staring at that mudblood in class!" Both Hermione and Draco shot glares at Pansy as she continued. "You really should stop or people might believe those lies about you taking her to the dance."

"They aren't lies," Draco said plainly.

Pansy looked as if a basilisk had just paralyzed her in shook. "B…but…"

"I don't like you, I like Hermione. I'm not dating you and I'm taking Hermione to the dance. Now go be obnoxious somewhere else."

"Are you insane?" Pansy sputtered. "What do you think will happen if you do this? What your Father will do once he hears about it."

The familiar deep authoritative voice of Severus Snape interrupted the argument in the hallway, "I don't believe that it is any of your business Ms Parkinson. A night of detention for you with Mr. Filch and twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for each student."

"You didn't give them detentions," Pansy pouted.

"They were not causing the problem. Now off with you all, your next class is starting." The three students mumbled a yes sir as they left for their Transfiguration class. Snape turned and billowed into his room to grade papers since he thankfully had an off period right now. None of the three wanted to imagine how the fight would have gone if they had an audience.

The walk to the Transfiguration classroom was awkward as Pansy shot daggers at Draco and Hermione while they thought about the predicament they had put themselves in. Halfway there Draco discretely touched Hermione's elbow to slow her down a little so Pansy could get ahead of them.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her," the blonde said quietly when he felt that Pansy could not hear them. He did not want her to blow up again.

"I don't know how you stand her," Hermione remarked.

"I don't and I don't know how I ever did."

"What will you do about your father?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Draco shrugged, "I deal with that when it comes."

Hermione snorted, "Great plan."

"I'm a legal adult, it is none of his business anyway."

"But you do live with him."

"For now."

"Do you have any money of your own that isn't connected to him in case he reacts badly, which he most likely will?"

"Yes but you don't need to worry about that. Besides his reputation is fragile right now, he won't cut me off for going to a dance with you the public would hate him even more."

"You know people will be suspicious of your motives, especially Harry and Ron."

"They'll always be suspicious of anyone with the name Malfoy. I've been wondering why the Weasel and Potty haven't attacked me yet," Draco prompted.

"They haven't heard yet by some miracle, I rather they hear it from me. But our absence right now may prompt someone to bring the subject up with them."

"Then we better hurry," Draco said as he walked a little faster. They both made it to class later than either one of them had ever been before and prepared themselves for the students' stares and McGonagall's scolding. The Headmistress was doubling her duties until a replacement Transfiguration teacher could be found. While they could easily claim they had Head business with any other teacher the excuse never worked with McGonagall or Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," the Headmistress began as they both failed to slip into the class room. "I expect better of you two as you are to be role models for the rest of the student body. I don't know what kept you initially but at least Ms. Parkinson attempted to get to class as quickly as possible. Thirty points from each of you. Now sit down and try to catch up with the rest of the class, page three hundred twenty seven." The two obediently sat in their normal seats amongst the snickers of their classmates. Draco by Blaise who was clearly trying to imagine all the possible scenarios of what just happened given the clues he had so far and Hermione by Harry and Ron. The-Boy-Who-Lived looked betrayed and angry while the youngest Weasley son looked ready to explode. Oh goody, someone told them.

McGonagall lectured on as Hermione felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Not only were her friends staring but the rest of the Gryffindor students pretty much gave up on even trying to be discreet. She knew what was going through their heads. 'Is she crazy?' 'Is he threatening her?' 'Did he use some potion or spell to control her for his image?' She couldn't stand the silent accusations but she could do nothing about them now. She would have to wait until after class to try any sort of damage control. It would be like fourth year with Rita Skeeter. Oh that reminded her, Skeeter was writing again and would absolutely love this little scoop of news.

She would deal with that later though as the class was about to end. How would she do this? She would have to start by getting the boys away from everyone else to try and talk to them without any interruptions during their free period. The shared free period coming up was a blessing and a curse. She could talk to them quickly but she really didn't want to. Then she would have to let them yell before explaining that he wasn't that bad. Listen to accusations and then there would be no talking for a while. Perhaps she could get Ginny and Luna to help her out since they seemed to be perfectly fine with this before.

Class was dismissed and Hermione felt herself being dragged out of the class room and into an alcove. Well at least that part was easy.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Ron yelled loud enough to ensure the whole castle heard.

"Not so loud can you at least let me cast a muffliato?"

"Why? Are you embarrassed now?"

"Yes Ron, you are embarrassing me and I would rather not attract any more attention."

"Oh really?"

"Ron calm down," Harry said sternly. "Hermione if you didn't want attention you should not have told Dante that you were going out with Malfoy."

"We aren't 'going out' per se, we are just going to the dance together."

"Did he use imperius on you?" Harry asked as Ron stepped back fuming.

"I'll kill him if he did," Ron said.

"No he didn't imperius me, just look at my eyes and see for yourself. And he's not threatening or controlling me in anyway if that's what you are about to ask. You should know better by now that I would never allow that to happen."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"What about them?"

"Is Malfoy threatening them?"

Hermione was becoming angry herself now, "Draco would never, not anymore! He's changed since the war, I've told you before, he isn't the same jerk he used to be."

"He hates muggles and muggleborns, it's in his nature."

"Why because of his family? If that is true then surely Sirius Black fell into the same category!" She knew she shouldn't bring up Harry's Godfather but she was trying to make a point. "Draco's mother saved you from Voldemort, remember? And guess what? He's the one that found my parents. While everyone else just accepted that I would never find them without even trying to help Draco did something about it and found them."

"He's using you Mione!" Ron shouted. "He's manipulating you for something and you fell right for his trap."

"Yes and I already know what his scheme was, he wanted me to stop crying over them every day. He wanted forgiveness for his crimes. Trust me, I was skeptical too but I've realized that he really is trying to change. He isn't perfect but I'm willing to give him a chance."

"He treated you so horribly in the past how can you forget that?" Ron asked.

"The actions of a little boy raised in a prejudiced home. Besides I remember you insulting me before, it lead to our being best friends," Hermione countered referencing the Troll incident.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You're making a mistake. Malfoy will always just be that, a pureblooded bigot just like his father."

"No Harry, you are making a mistake. The same mistake that started the whole war! Judging people based on their families."

**It has been awhile since I've updated this story, please comment and tell me how you are doing. Also I'm curious, has anyone attempted to copy Snape's billowing effect. I haven't but that would be really cool if I could.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I told you I'd be busy but I've been writing this bit by bit whenever I found the time. College has snuck up on me, I have fish camp on the 11****th****, move in on the 19****th**** , and school starts on the 27****th**** sooo nervous. **

**Oh and USA! USA! USA!**

Hermione left the boys fuming as Ron and Harry barely controlled their tempers. She didn't expect any less. Ron was always like this when something he did not like happened, he was a poster child for the stereotypical ginger tempers and Harry's anger was always below the surface thanks to growing up with Voldemort inside his head. But despite knowing it was coming Hermione was still hurt and angry over her best friends' behavior.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly with only one class left, Ancient Runes with mostly Ravenclaws who decided they had better things to do than gossip… well they didn't gossip too much. As soon as the class was over she headed straight for the Head's common room where she was greeted by her parents.

"Honey, we found a house," her mother announced, "and a building for our practice not too far away, we could walk to work if we wanted to."

Hermione smiled, glad that her parent's lives were being pieced back together. "That's wonderful, Mum. Where is it?"

"Just outside of London, we'll be close to Downtown." This whole time her mother was looking over pictures of the house and furniture she wanted to put in, therefore she did not notice the look in her daughter's eyes that said she had a rough day.

Her father, however, did notice, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dad," she said trying to wave off his concerns.

"No something happened today. What is wrong?" her father said sternly.

Hermione sighed and sat down by her parents on the couch. "There's this dance coming up for Valentine's day, two boys asked and basically people are not happy with who I said yes to."

Hermione's mother smiled knowingly, "I bet it's Draco, isn't it?"

Her husband's expression was the opposite of her own. "You mean that little punk who made fun of you? Who called you that awful name? Are you sure you want to date someone like him?"

Hermione blushed a little, "Like he was before? No. But he's changed since the war and I'm willing to give him a chance. Problem is that no one seems to realize he's changed except a handful of people so everyone else is either shocked or angry. Daddy, I know you don't seem to like him but you have to admit that he is always polite to you—something I would have thought impossible before—and he was the one who found you and restored your memories. Please be nice to him," she begged. Her eyes began to water as she thought of her friends' reactions, fearing that her father would be similar.

Her father's expression softened and he put an arm around her, "I'll try but you know it's my job to intimidate him and protect you. I don't like how he used to treat you or that you two are living together. I'll have nightmares about that last part until you graduate. You don't need to cry."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sniffled, "It's just… it's been a rough day, like you said."

Jean Granger began stroking her daughter's honey brown curls, so much like her own at that age, "What exactly happened, sweetheart? You seem more upset than you'd like us to believe."

Hermione folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "Draco has always been Harry's rival, in everything from quidditch to dueling, so he feels betrayed. And Ron has always had a temper and hated the Malfoys in general, it does not help that I broke up with earlier in the school year. After they found out, they pulled me aside and we got into a pretty bad row. We've fought before and they would ignore me for a while but this time was worse," Hermione explained. "Oh and there's Draco's crazy ex. She still plans on marrying him."

"Sounds like a lot of drama for a dance," her father pointed out.

"I'm sure your friends will come around though," Jean reassured her, "They'll learn to deal with your decisions, if not than they are not very good friends."

"I hope they will Mum. I also hope Draco's parents, especially his dad won't find out anytime soon. His mum is a bit passive aggressive about her prejudices and will want her son to be happy but his father is another story. He has strict ideas about what is best for his family and he will be furious when he hears about this."

Mr. Granger's brows furrowed, "I'm beginning to like this less and less."

"Don't worry Daddy, Mr. Malfoy has to think about his family's public image which has taken a lot of damage over the past few years. He won't risk doing anything to me, he'll probably just yell at Draco a lot and insult me even more."

"Perhaps but I'm thinking about the future. How serious are you about this relationship, Hermione? Draco may have changed but everyone takes after their parents, especially in relationships. It may not show for years but it eventually will; his father doesn't sound like the best role model," Mr. Granger said in a serious, worried tone.

"Slow down Dad," the young witch said. "It's just a dance not marriage. We're not even really dating as of right now. I understand what you are trying to hint at and I can honestly tell you that Draco would never try anything. He has known since third year that I won't let him get away with anything," she said as she smirked at the memory of punching him.

"If you're sure, just remember that no matter whom it is or what powers he has, if anyone hurts my baby girl I will make them regret it."

xxDMHGxx

Draco had had a day filled with his fellow Slytherins maliciously teasing him as the rest of the school shot the young former Death Eater passive aggressive accusatory stares and a few of pure confusion. He was relieved by the thought of going back into his room for some solitude or perhaps some time with Hermione. But as that thought entered his head he remembered Hermione's parents and how they were still using the Head's common room in the afternoons. Blaise invited him to go flying a little bit to clear his head and a few hours later Draco finally returned to the Earth's surface. It was long after dinner and Draco would have to ask the house elves to bring him something when he got to his room. Before he left for the Head's room Blaise had offered to come with but Draco said no knowing that the confrontation with Hermione's dad would happen sooner than later.

He was proven right as soon as he entered to find only Mr. Granger in the common room sitting in the armchair. "Where's Hermione?" the blonde asked politely.

"She decided to take her mother to that 'room of requirement' she tells us so much about," Mr. Granger said calmly from behind his newspaper.

Draco nodded his acknowledgement of the answer and began to walk to his room to escape Mr. Granger's company, relieved that Hermione had not told him anything.

"Did you think I'd let you off the hook that easily?" Mr. Granger asked as Draco reached for his door knob. Draco wanted to slap himself, what was he thinking? Of course Hermione told her father. "Come sit down so we can have a talk," the older man said in a almost intimidating voice—Draco had sat at the same table as Voldemort before, not much intimidated him now—putting his now folded newspaper off to the side. Draco sat down as he was told across from Mr. Granger and waited for the older man to speak. "My Hermione was rather upset today after school; she tried to hide it of course but failed."

"I thought she would be I couldn't find her though between Transfiguration and our next class."

"So you did know that all of this would happen when you asked her out?" Mr. Granger accused.

"I expected it," Draco aid, "and so did she when she accepted. Few of our friends are very open-minded."

"And your father even less so?"

Draco sighed, wondering how much Hermione's father knew about his own. "I'll deal with him when the time comes and my mother should be able to calm him down."

"So is he as bad as I've been told?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Probably though he doesn't do anything… harmful for his own enjoyment like people think. Everything he did and will do is because he thinks it will give his family a better life. He's no saint but he's not a monster. He is nothing like the Dark Lord."

"So will he hurt my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked seriously.

"No, but he will try to separate us and punish me."

"Okay then now let's make one thing clear. If my daughter is hurt by you or because of you in any way, if you make her do anything she doesn't want to, I will come after you and they will not find the body."

Draco believed every word Mr. Granger said.

XXXXXXX

After the conversation with Hermione's father Draco finally entered his bedroom and threw his bag onto the floor. He took in the quiet for a split second before it was interrupted by the angry tapping of Lucius Malfoy's owl.

Draco cautiously let the distinguished bird in and took the letter from him as the bird looked at him with contempt.

"Well that was faster than I hoped," Draco mumbled, "thanks to Pansy I bet." Draco turned the letter over in his hand grateful that it was the color of normal parchment and not the dreaded bright red of a howler. His father of course would prefer to yell at him in person. Not wanting to deal with it that night Draco tossed the envelope onto his nightstand promising to read it the next day as he called for some food.

**I have no idea how fast owls can fly but I'm going to pretend rich wizards can get really fast owls or say a spell for 'express mail' when they want to.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Three words to explain. First word is college, the next two are writer's block.**

The morning after Draco's conversation with Mr. Granger, Blaise was sitting by himself at the end of the Slytherin table and waved Draco over to sit next him.

"Ignore them," Blaise said as his blonde companion sat down.

"Easily done, I've done that more often than not anyway."

"Of course, you are the Prince of being aloof," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. "So how was the meeting with 'Daddy Granger'?" he teased.

"Unpleasant to say the least, the rumors about muggle fathers are not false."

"So did he try to attack you?"

"No thank Merlin. I don't think Hermione would be very happy if I had to pull my wand out on her father."

"I doubt she would be. And what about your father? Fortune does not like you enough to keep your father ignorant of this for very long."

The Slytherin prince tensed a miniscule amount, "Oh he knows, I'm surprised he was able to restrain himself from sending a howler."

"Damn what did the letter say?" Draco didn't answer and focused his attention on his breakfast. "You didn't open it did you? Are you stupid? He could be coming right now."

"McGonagall won't let him on school grounds and you know that. And I'll read it eventually I just didn't feel like being scolded right after being threatened."

"Fathers, glad I don't have one. They sound like a pain in the ass."

"They are."

Just then Theodore Nott came and sat down in front the two. "What the hell are you thinking?" Theo asked emphasizing each word.

"Would anything I say make you less of a prejudice asshole?" Draco asked exasperated.

"I wasn't the one who got the mark."

"Only because your father wouldn't let you, I on the other hand was forced into it. And before you go on about how I am a traitor and a hypocrite I'd like to say a couple things," Draco said seriously. He waited a moment to see that his fuming and typically rational friend was listening. "Being marked is what disillusioned me. I realized the Dark Lord's promises of a better world were nothing but a lure for lackeys that brought him power and from there I questioned all of my beliefs. So don't bother giving me the song and dance about her being muggleborn." His little speech was loud enough that many of the Slytherins and even some other students overheard.

"Fine I won't, for now, but what about the fact that you hate her?"

"I never hated _her,_ I hated the creature I was taught to believe her to be."

Theo was looking frustrated and turned to Blaise looking for help. "I never jumped on that bandwagon Theo, don't expect any help from me."

The tall lanky boy looked around to glare at the audience they had attracted. As the unwanted eavesdroppers turned away Theo turned back to Draco, "Do you have any idea how pissed Greg is?"

Draco raised a brow, "Why would I care about his opinion any more than anyone else's?"

"He and Vince were inseparable! His practical twin died for a cause that they were fighting for by your side and now you pull this stunt? You were there when Vince died for Merlin's sake."

"This has nothing to do with Vince and once Greg starts to recover from his depression he'll realize this. At this point I really don't know what to do about that situation." Draco could see why Greg would be pissed but he really had no right to be. Nor did anyone else, maybe he should have waited until after graduation before asking Hermione out. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the gossip or drama if he didn't want to. Reporters could be much worse than gossiping teens but reporters were more easily paid off.

The next few days passed with an atmosphere in which the tension was palpable. Hermione sat with Ginny and Luna at the end of the Gryffindor table during meals like she usually did whenever the boys ostracized her. Draco was in a similar position with Blaise at his table and the rest of the student body either ignored or glanced/glared at them.

Every day Hermione would go to her meals and classes and ignore just about all of her classmates. After her last class she would spend time in the most private areas of the library studying. Then she would go back to her dorm and the spend evening with her parents and Draco. Not much had changed their really except now the two teens couldn't deny that anything was going on between them. Her father's great dislike of their living arrangements was revived. He would grumble about it at least once each evening and then make what he thought were subtle threats concerning what would happen if Draco tried anything when he was gone.

And gone he soon was. The Grangers had finally moved into their new home and were opening their new practice very soon.

The first evening alone in a long time the two teens decided to relax in the common room, Hermione was reading a book about wizard's life in World War II France and Draco was playing with her ipod and discovering that some of these apps were great for passing the time. Of course an attention hungry ball of orange fur would find the best moments to distract Draco and ruin his attempts at getting high scores.

"Dang it Crookshanks, I'm trying to kill aliens," the blonde huffed in frustration as the feline nudged his hand once more.

Hermione laughed at the sentence that she would never have imagined coming out of the pureblood's mouth. "What game are you trying to play?"

"Galaga," the Slytherin responded seriously.

"Of course, Crooks loves watching that one, he'll probably try to climb up onto your shoulders soon."

Draco looked at the familiar and conveyed a silent warning with his eyes, "Oh no he won't." The feline looked directly into Draco's silver eyes and if the teen didn't know better he would have sworn the kneazle raised a brow as if to accept the challenge. Not even a minute had passed after Draco resumed his game when Crookshanks jumped onto the Slytherin. Draco dropped the ipod and started swatting his hand at the creature. "Get off you giant fur ball, off!" Hermione lost it and became consumed with her mirth as Draco grabbed the cat and held him at arm's length. The half kneazle did not look pleased. "What do you have to be upset about? Stupid cat."

Now offended the stupid cat wriggled out of Draco's grasp and landed on all fours before sauntering off towards Hermione's room. Draco began picking long ginger fur from his white school button up shirt as he turned his attention to the still laughing Gryffindor. "You can stop at any time you know."

Hermione reined in her mirth enough to speak, "I know." She giggled a little bit more before stopping. "You should have seen your face, priceless."

"Yeah yeah, I bet. He probably only got the idea from your suggestion."

"He would have jumped on you anyway at some point, perhaps on your face," she said with a grin.

"Obnoxious little ball of uncontrolled fluff, no wonder he's your familiar," Draco smirked. Suddenly he was hit by something soft but firm. A pillow from the couch Hermione was lounging on he realized. "What was that for?"

"For that unnecessary comment." Her response was met with the pillow returning to her, specifically her face.

"And that was for your unnecessary reaction." Hermione retaliated and soon an all-out pillow fight had begun. The two had taken cover behind couches and had begun to transfigure other objects into ammo when they were interrupted by an excited red head.

"Hermione! Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Ginny asked as she surveyed the scene.

"No," Draco said as he shot up and tried to look more dignified than a guy could after being caught in such a situation. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Hermione gave me the password."

"No I didn't, you overheard me. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to tell you we are going dress shopping tomorrow and no you are not getting out of it," Ginny proclaimed with her imagined authority.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose I'll have to won't I?"

"Of course, you are not going to simply transfigure a dress like I know you've been planning. Be ready nice and early, this is going to be an all day excursion," Ginny promised- or threatened depending on how you look at it.

**So I had not realized that it really had been that long since I updated, sorry just really busy. Thanks to anyone who is still bothering to follow this story. Please leave a review even if it is just to yell at me.**


	24. Chapter 23

"Oh! What about this one Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed twirling around with a gown she had found.

Hermione looked over the elegant, sleek green dress her friend was presenting and sighed. "It's gorgeous Ginny but haven't I pissed off enough people? Slytherin green will only stir the pot." Hermione looked around the dress shop in hopes of spotting some simple cheap dress. She would already attract more than enough attention with her date, no need to try and get anymore with her dress.

"Darling all eyes will be on you at the dance, you need to shine! Make every girl jealous and make every guy realize why Draco is so in love with you," the redhead proclaimed.

"He is not in love with me! We are just going to the dance that is it." Hermione for once decided to turn to Luna in hopes for some sanity. The blonde was looking at a simple pretty white dress. A surprising choice for the eccentric witch but Hermione was sure she would liven it up with some of her unique accessories. "That is really pretty Luna," she encouraged.

"Thanks but I'm not going with anyone maybe I should just wear an old dress. I'm sure no one would notice," Luna said in her airy way.

Ginny gasped, "You will do no such thing Luna Lovegood. Now go try that dress on!" Luna followed orders and tried on the dress. It looked phenomenal on her and made her appear more mature. "That settles it, you have to buy that dress."

"You really should, please it would work great with other events and outings too," remarked the ever practical brunette.

"It would be nice for the naturalist banquet this summer if I transfigured the skirt to cocktail length," Luna said with a blush. Never before had her friends seen her blush, Luna just naturally had a calm look about her. Ginny jumped at the anomaly.

"Trying to impress someone?"

Luna blushed even more. "Daddy took me to one over the break when I said that was what I wanted to do. I met someone there but he's three years older than me."

"That's not too bad," Hermione said, "He can't come to the dance but there's no reason you can't see him after we graduate. What's his name?"

"Rolf Scamander, but he probably doesn't remember me anyway."

"Oh I doubt that very much." Ginny was practically squealing with excitement. "When you go to the banquet you have to get ahold of us. We will do you up so that all you'll have to do is smile and he'll melt. Oh I knew there had to be someone, you were so disinterested with anyone I suggested for you."

Just then Hannah came into the shop. She had some other errands she had needed to run first but had told Ginny she would join them. Hannah had not spoken to Hermione since news about her and Draco broke. It wasn't odd for the two to not talk as they weren't great friends and mostly spoke to one another at meals when Hannah was sitting with Neville. Unfortunately with Hermione avoiding Harry and Ron Hannah had no reason to talk to her and Hermione was curious as to her reaction to her date.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't come with you straight away," Hannah greeted. She gave Ginny a hug and turned to look at Luna and Hermione. Hannah gave them a smile but it was obvious she was trying not to be nosey about Hermione's relationship with the head boy. Hermione appreciated the action but knew it would be better to get it all out in the open as soon as possible.

"So I haven't talked to you in a while," Hermione opened, "how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine. Hanging out with Neville and studying, you know, the usual."

"Sounds nice, do you have a dress yet?"

"No I was hoping to find one today." Hannah seemed willing to let the conversation drop there but Hermione could tell the curiosity was killing her.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you want to," the Gryffindor urged.

Hannah sighed seemingly in relief and asked, "Why Malfoy? When did this happen? I thought you two hated each other."

"So did everyone else, including me." Hermione remembered how suspicious she was of Draco and the beginning of the year and all the incidents that happened before to cause those suspicions. "Draco says he never _really_ hated me and he really has changed since the war. I'm not dating him or anything but I don't see anything wrong with trying to be his friend."

"But you are going to the Valentine's dance with him, that is more than just friends."

"Not necessarily. I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal about it."

"You know that isn't possible, we fought against him during the war, literally."

"It wasn't him specifically…" Hermione defended.

"He let in the Deatheaters..."

"Under threat of death."

"and got the mark. I understand that he probably regrets it all and I hope he does but no one who fought for their lives last year is going to just forgive and forget that." The usually shy Hufflepuff spoke in her strongest voice and no wonder, she had lost her mother to Voldemort.

"I know why you are upset and feel betrayed, but we can forgive. Not forget, I hope that we never do but I have forgiven Draco for his transgressions and hope that others will too."

"I'm not upset Hermione just confused."

Ginny and Luna had stood to the side and let the girls talk but now Ginny felt it was time to steer away from the heavy subject. "Hermione look at this dress!" she exclaimed holding up a bright pink monstrosity.

"Dear Merlin Gin where did you find that?" Hermione laughed.

"It was pretty hard to miss," the redhead deadpanned. She then scoured the rest of the dresses until something made her stop in her tracks. Ginny pulled out a deep plum with of the shoulder long sleeves. The torso was a lace up corset and the skirt had some small ruffles. It was simple enough for Hermione but the silhouette would do wonders for her figure and the sleeves would cover her scars. "Hermione you need to put this on right now." She shoved the dress into her arms and urged her into the stall Luna had just used to change back into her clothes. Ginny ended up having to go in with her to lace up the bodice and when she was done she saw that the dress looked exactly like she though it would. "Oh it is perfect! And I already know what to do with your hair and make-up."

"I'm not sure," Hermione hesitated, she still insisted she really didn't need a new dress. But it was rather nice.

Eventually the girls talked Hermione into it and they found Hannah a sweet pink dress that was a much lighter shade than the earlier monstrosity. The shop had a system going with Hogwarts to deliver the dresses there after purchase so the girls wouldn't have to carry them around Hogsmeade with them and back to the castle.

The four witches decided to go the Three Broomsticks for some butter beer and when they arrived took a table in a secluded corner. Rosemerta took their orders for a round of drinks when Hermione noticed Harry and Ron sitting at another table. "Oh great," she mumbled under her breath but Ginny heard her.

"What is it? Oh, them. Don't worry about it, Harry will come around eventually, my brother is just a prat."

"I'm sorry that they are upset with you because of me."

"Don't be, if we are going to get married then Harry needs to learn that I can have my own opinions. I'm not going to stop supporting you because he is upset. And like I said Ron's just a prat."

The said prat finally took notice of them and glared. He was clearly about to cause a scene but Harry stopped him and dragged him out of the building. Hermione knew they would have a few more words but at least they would not be out in public. However not every confrontation was to be avoided that day.

"So what did you have to do to get Drakie to play along?" sneered an obnoxious voice. "I can only imagine with all that time alone in your room," Pansy continued earning some snickers from her posse.

Ginny turned as red as her hair and got into the Slytherin's face, "Unlike you Hermione doesn't have to get in bed to get a guy's attention!" Pansy was fuming and pulled out her wand before McGonagall and Sprout came in.

"That is enough!" the Headmistress exclaimed. "Professor Sprout please take Miss Parkinson to her head of house." The Herbology teacher nodded and took the girl away before McGonagall turned to the four witches at the table. "This is simply getting out of hand. Miss Weasley I must ask that you try to control your temper and Miss Granger come with me."

"But she didn't…" Ginny began to protest.

"She isn't in trouble, Miss Weasley, I just want to speak to her."

**Please please review**


End file.
